2EX
by Sayaka Dini
Summary: 2-Ex, sang dua mantan... Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika dua mantan kembali mendekatimu? Siapa yang akau kau pilih jika kau berada di posisi Baekhyun? Mantan lama yang wataknya telah banyak berubah? Atau mantan baru yang wataknya sulit untuk berubah? Ottokeh... –Byun Baekhyun / CHANBAEK / HUNBAEK / Boys Love
1. Putus

"Kita akhiri saja... maaf..." Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Tak berani balas menatap pemuda di depannya yang mulai detik ini akan menjadi mantan pertamanya. Ada perasaan bersalah, namun Baekhyun sudah memantapkan keputusannya jauh-jauh hari. Bahwa ia akan mengakhiri hubungan kisah cinta pertama mereka hari ini juga.

Tak ada balasan. Hanya ada samar-samar suara riuh dari siswa-siswa lain di gedung sekolah tepat di belakang mereka. Hari kelulusan yang seharusnya dirayakan dengan kebahagian dan penuh haru itu berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan dari kedua insan yang masih berdiri diam di bawah pohon oak yang bersemi di halaman belakang high school yondang tersebut.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia menunggu. Namun karena tak juga mendapatkan balasan, ia mengangkat pandangannya ke depan, dan hanya mendapati si lawan bicara menatapnya dengan datar. Baekhyun menghela nafas, mengerti apa yang dipikirkan pemuda berseragam sekolah di depannya ini. "Aku serius, Sehun-ah," ujar Baekhyun lebih meyakinkan. "Aku ingin kita akhiri hubungan kita."

"Kenapa?" akhirnya pemuda berkulit putih itu bersuara. Alisnya menekuk heran. "Apa hanya karena kau sudah lulus tapi aku masih berada di sini?" tanyanya memastikan. Meski Baekhyun lebih tua dua tahun darinya, dan berstatus sebagai kakak kelasnya. Sehun sudah terbiasa berbicara tidak menggunakan 'banmal' apalagi memanggil Baekhyun dengan sebutan 'hyung' sejak mereka pacaran tujuh bulan yang lalu.

"Tidak."

"Apa karena kau menyukai orang lain?"

"Tidak."

"Apa kau tidak menyukaiku lagi?"

"Tidak, bukan karena itu," Baekhyun balas menatap Sehun. "Kurasa aku masih menyukaimu."

"Lalu karena apa?" Sehun semakin heran. "Kau tiba-tiba ingin putus denganku di hari kelulusanmu. Padahal sejauh ini hubungan kita baik-baik saja. Kita selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama di sekolah ini, dan bahkan kita tidak pernah bertengkar sama sekali. Aku benar kan?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Justru karena itulah aku ingin putus."

Sehun menatap Baekhyun aneh. "Aku tidak mengerti." Ia menggeleng.

"Dengar," Baekhyun memulai memberi tahu alasannya. "Aku akui aku senang saat kau menyatakan suka padaku dan ingin berpacaran denganku. Aku pun mencoba menjalaninya, dan kurasa aku juga menyukaimu. Tapi," Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, merasa bersalah. "Aku tahu apa yang kukatakan akan terdengar kejam, tapi Sehun-ah, aku bosan denganmu..." ungkapnya sedih. "Kau memang sangat baik, malah terlalu baik. Kesalahan apapun yang kulakukan selalu kau maafkan begitu saja. Kau tidak pernah marah padaku, itulah mengapa kita tidak pernah bertengkar. Dan karena itu lah aku merasa..." Baekhyun beralih menatap rerumputan halaman di bawah sepatu mereka. "...bosan denganmu, Sehun-ah..."

Pemuda mungil itu tak berani lagi menatap lawan bicara setelah sadar apa yang sudah ia katakan terdengar begitu kejam. Baekhyun sungguh merasa bersalah dengan adik kelasnya yang begitu polos dan terlalu baik untuknya. Tapi bagaimana lagi, Baekhyun tak ingin melanjutkan hubungan yang menurutnya terlalu datar. Apalagi setelah ini ia sudah lulus sekolah dan segala pintu pengalaman di luar dunia sekolah akan terbuka lebar untuknya. Tidak ada waktu lagi untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama anak kecil –Baekhyun menganggap Sehun sebagai anak kecil karena sifatnya yang terlalu baik padanya. Saatnya Byun Baekhyun, pemuda mungil namun berpikiran besar itu, menjalani hidup yang baru di masa beranjak menjadi dewasa.

"Aku sungguh minta maaf Sehun-ah..." Baekhyun membungkukkan badan. "Kuharap kau bisa mendapatkan orang yang lebih baik dariku dan pantas untukmu. Maaf." Dan dengan berakhirnya kalimat itu menjadi awal perpisahan buat mereka. Baekhyun pun berbalik. Ia berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang patah hati seorang diri di bawah pohon.

Baekhyun berharap di masa yang akan datang, mereka berdua menjalani hidup masing-masing dengan kebahagiaan bersama orang lain, dan kelak setelah dewasa mereka berdua akan dipertemukan dengan sebuah senyuman pertemanan di wajah masing-masing.

Yahhh... bagaimana pun harapan anak muda tidak selalu berbanding baik dengan realita kehidupan.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **... ... ... ... ... ...**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **_o0o_**

 **Sayaka Dini**

 _ **Present**_

 **2-EX**

 **_o0o_**

 _ **Main Cast**_ **: Byun Baekhyun**

 _ **Hope You Enjoy It~ ^_^**_

 **_o0o_**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **... ... ... ... ... ...**_

 **8 tahun kemudian...**

"Aku ingin putus..." suara Baekhyun bergetar di akhir kalimat. Matanya nanar, berkaca-kaca menatap marah pada orang di hadapannya.

Yang ditatap balas menatapnya tak percaya. Pria tinggi bernama Park Chanyeol itu mendengus. "Lagi?" sindirnya. "Kau selalu saja mengatakan hal itu setiap kali kita bertengkar Baek. Apa kau sangat suka putus berapa kali denganku?" tersirat perasaan marah di setiap kalimat yang dilontarkan pria berusia 27 tahun tersebut.

"Lihat!" tuding Baekhyun. "Kau juga sama saja. Kau selalu seperti ini. Selalu saja menyalahkan aku!" Suara Baekhyun meninggi, hampir saja menjerit putus asa. Suasana malam yang sepi di pinggir jalan depan rumahnya seolah mendukungnya untuk terus meninggikan suara mereka yang bertengkar tanpa takut menjadi perhatian orang lain.

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu," bela Chanyeol dengan suara yang ikut meninggi karena merasa dituding tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Tapi kau marah padaku!"

"Aku sudah minta maaf!"

"Apa begitu caramu minta maaf?" Baekhyun balas menyindir. "Kau selalu saja mudah untuk mengatakan maaf, tapi kemudian kau akan melakukan kesalahan yang sama lagi."

Chanyeol mengeram. "Hentikan Baek, berhenti bersikap kekanakan. Kita sudah cukup dewasa, tidak sepantasnya bertengkar hanya karena masalah sepele seperti ini!"

Tatapan Baekhyun semakin nanar. "Jadi begitu?" suaranya tersendat, menahan kesedihan yang bisa saja pecah menjadi tangisan memalukan untuknya yang telah berumur 27 tahun. "Bagimu, impianku hanya masalah sepele. Sementara tujuanmu adalah di atas segala-galanya, bahkan di atas hubungan kita, iya kan?"

Ada sedikit perasan bersalah yang muncul di hati Chanyeol setelah melihat raut terluka di wajah kekasih mungilnya. Namun emosi serta setan amarah masih menguasai kepribadian Chanyeol yang telah lelah dengan segala pekerjaannya seharian ini. Karena itu suara yang ia keluarkan masih bernada tinggi. "Sudah kubilang, aku minta maaf!"

"Kau... lebih terlihat marah padaku daripada menyesalinya."

Chanyeol menghela nafas, entah sudah keberapa kalinya dalam lima menit ini. "Sudah cukup hentikan. Katakan saja kau ingin apa untuk mengakhiri perdebatan ini. Aku sudah lelah seharian ini baek."

Baekhyun merasa di saat-saat seperti ini Chanyeol masih saja memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Ia marah "Putus.." dan kata itu kembali muncul dari bibir mungil pria yang lebih mungil. "Aku ingin kita putus..."

Chanyeol hanya ingin segera mengakhiri hari ini saja, lalu pulang dan tidur melepaskan penat di atas kasurnya. Karena itu ia menyanggupinya dengan gerakan mengganguk yang terlihat begitu santai. "Baiklah. Kita putus."

Tapi itu bukan jawaban sebenarnya yang ingin Baekhyun dengar. Baekhyun hanya menggertak dan berharap Chanyeol akan meminta maaf dengan tulus dan memohon untuk tidak memutuskannya. Memang terdengar kekanakan, tapi itulah yang sebenarnya diinginkan Baekhyun. Dengan perasaan marah karena Chanyeol menanggapi hal itu tanpa beban apapun, Baekhyun menjerit.

"AKU MEMBENCIMU!" Lalu berbalik dan berlari masuk menuju rumahnya. Meninggalkan Chanyeol seorang diri di bawah cahaya lampu jalanan.

Chanyeol menghela nafas. "Aku tidak percaya aku sudah berpacaran dengannya selama tujuh tahun," keluhnya seorang diri. Ia pun berbalik, membuka pintu mobil kantor yang ia pakai hari ini. Setelah masuk dan duduk di kursi kemudi, Chanyeol terdiam. Mau tak mau, kejadian barusan membuat ia merenung.

Tatapan sedih dan kecewa yang Baekhyun berikan padanya, perdebatan mereka yang diisi dengan nada-nada tinggi, dan diakhiri raut terluka dari wajah pria yang ia cintai itu. Tangan Chanyeol mengepal menahan amarah untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia pun memukul klanson mobil untuk melampiaskannya.

TIIIINNNT

Suara klanson mobil yang memekakan di malam hari itu mengejutkan Baekhyun yang baru saja membuka pintu rumahnya. Ia menoleh, menatap mobil yang digunakan Chanyeol. Sambil menggigit bibir menahan tangis, Baekhyun mengabaikannya dan masuk kedalam rumah lalu mengunci pintunya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Putus?" Minseok menatap Baekhyun tak percaya. Namun kemudian ia tersadar, hal seperti ini sudah biasa terjadi pada Baekhyun. "Ah, aku hampir lupa. Kalian sudah berapa kali putus, aku bahkan tak ingin menghitungnya. Karena keesokan harinya, kalian akan kembali bermesraan seperti sepasang kekasih bahagia yang tak pernah putus sebelumnya."

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya. Ia membungkuk malas, menumpukan dagunya di atas meja makan. Dengan penampilan poni yang diikat satu di atas keningnya menambahkan kesan layaknya anak kecil yang sedang merajuk pada sang ibu, lengkap dengan wajah bangun tidur yang kelewat imut. Tak sebanding dengan umurnya yang sudah 27 tahun. "Kali ini kami serius hyung~"

"Aku tidak percaya," kali ini Kyungsoo yang menyahut. Pria mungil bermata bulat itu meletakkan mangkok sayur di atas meja makan, lalu membuka tali apron dari tubuhnya. "Minseok hyung benar. Kau dan Chanyeol selalu saja putus-nyambung berapa kali. Aku saja sudah bosan melihatnya."

Jika bisa, bibir Baekhyun akan lebih maju lagi beberapa centi karena pout yang ia cemberutkan. "Kalian berdua sungguh sahabatku bukan sih, bukannya menghibur malah meledekku," rajuknya.

Minseok dan Kyungsoo tersenyum geli.

Singkat cerita, mereka bertiga telah tinggal di satu rumah kontrakan sejak 8 tahun yang lalu. Awalnya mereka bertiga adalah orang asing yang sama-sama merantau di ibu kota dan sedang mencari tempat tinggal dengan uang sewa yang terjangkau namun tempat yang stategis dengan tujuan mereka masing-masing. Minseok berumur 21 tahun saat itu adalah seorang pelajar yang baru diterima di salah satu universitas tinggi negeri dengan beasiswa karena kepintaranya. Sementara Kyungsoo mengikuti kelas masak internasional sambil kerja part time di berbagai tempat untuk mencapai impiannya. Dan tokoh utama kita, Byun Baekhyun yang baru saja lulus SMA saat itu memilih ingin menjalani hidup mandiri, menolak ikut dengan sang kakak yang baru saja menikah dan pindah di Jepang karena pekerjaannya.

Dan pada akhirnya di sinilah mereka bertiga. Menjalani hidup bersama dalam satu rumah kontrakan selama delapan tahun membuat ketiganya begitu dekat layaknya keluarga.

"Kali ini apa masalah kalian?" Minseok sebagai yang paling tua memulai buka suara untuk menanyakan masalah Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol melanggar janjinya." Seolah ada awan mendung yang berdiri di atas kepala Baekhyun, memancarkan aura buruk pada pemuda mungil trsebut. "Ia sudah janji akan mengantarku dan mendukungku di lomba kemarin. Tapi nyatanya ia tidak datang sama sekali untuk menjemputku, ia bahkan tidak menghubungiku sekedar memberitahu ia tak bisa mengantarku. Dan bodohnya aku, aku masih saja menunggunya selama tiga jam dan percaya padanya. Karena itu aku terlambat mengikuti lomba dan diskualifikasi bahkan sebelum aku mencoba memulainya." Raut wajah Baekhyun terlihat seakan ingin menangis di tempat. "Hancur sudah impianku."

Kyungsoo yang duduk paling dekat dengan kursi Baekhyun, mengelus punggung sahabatnya itu. "Sudahlah, jangan putus asa. Tahun depan lombanya pasti diadakan lagi."

"Tahun depan itu sangat lama Kyungsoo-yah. Dan waktu itu sangat berharga," balas Baekhyun. "Apalagi umurku akan semakin bertambah, meski tidak termasuk dalam persyaratan, orang-orang tetap akan memilih orang yang lebih mudah daripada orang yang lebih tua untuk bekerja dengan mereka. Ditambah lagi, pesaingku kebanyakan wanita-wanita cantik yang lebih unggul dalam fisik daripada aku. Aku hanyalah seorang pria kecil yang terlihat tidak meyakinkan bagi mereka."

"Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu?" protes Minseok. "Kau terdengar sagat pesimis, tidak seperti dirimu. Apa ini efek karena putus dari Chanyeol semalam?"

"Jangan sebut nama itu lagi di depanku," kesal Baekhyun. "Ini semua karena si bodoh telinga besar itu," kutuknya.

"Oke, maaf," ucap Minseok, mengalah. "Sekarang sarapanlah dulu, setidaknya hargai masakan Kyungsoo yang sudah dibuatkan untuk kita."

Tapi Baekhyun masih mengabaikannya. "Tentu saja kalian tidak mengerti keadaanku. Kalian berdua sudah mencapai impian kalian masing-masing. Kyungsoo sudah diterima sebagai koki tetap di hotel bintang lima. Minseok hyung juga telah diterima jadi dosen di universitas tinggi negeri tempat lulusannya sendiri. Sementara aku?" Baekhyun menghela nafas sedih. "Selama ini aku seperti berjalan di tempat saja. Meski sudah mendapatkan ijasah kelulusan dari IBM setelah lima tahun aku belajar, tetap saja begitu sulit mendapatkan pekerjaan dalam bidangku. Apa aku telah salah memilih impianku?"

Impian Baekhyun sendiri memang terbilang langkah untuk pria seusianya, yaitu menjadi seorang seniman make up (make up artist) yang diakui oleh seluruh orang. Baekhyun sendiri tidak yakin sejak kapan pastinya ia menggemari bidang yang biasa hanya ditekuni para wanita-wanita cantik. Tapi Baekhyun tahu pasti, ada kebanggaan, kepuasan, serta kebahagian saat ia selesai membuat seorang terlihat lebih berbeda dari sebelumnya. Impian Baekhyun lainnya juga ingin membuktikan pada semua orang, bahwa bukan hanya wanita saja ataupun pria yang terlihat kewanita-wanitaan (waria) yang bisa menjadi seniman make up. Semua orang yang memiliki bakat itu bisa melakukannya, termasuk Baekhyun, seorang pria yang terlihat biasa tanpa make up ataupun gerakan gemulai apapun.

Baekhyun hanya ingin kemampuannya diakui tanpa dipandang sebelah mata.

Apa benar ia salah memilih impiannya?

"Apa sebaiknya aku mengganti impianku menjadi penyanyi terkenal saja? Aku cukup bagus dalam hal menyanyi," gumam Baekhyun.

"Aku sudah memantisipasi hal ini mungkin akan terjadi, karena itu aku telah melakukan sesuatu untukmu," ungkap Kyungsoo tiba-tiba.

Baekhyun masih memberikan tatapan malas, tanpa semangat. "Apa itu? Apa kau mendaftarkan aku di audisi trainer agensi entertaiment yang terkenal? Seperi JYPE atau SMTOWN?"

"Bukan bodoh, umurmu sudar terlalu tua untuk mengikuti hal begituan," ledek Kyungsoo. Baekhyun kembali mempoutkan bibirnya. "Daripada mendaftarkanmu pada audisi atau lomba lainnya, aku mendaftarkanmu di majalah 'Ceci' sebagai intern (magang). Kudengar dari temanku mereka kekurangan make up artist."

Baekhyun mengerjap. "Apa kau bilang tadi?" tanyanya memastikan. "Majalah 'Ceci'? Majalah fashion make up terkenal itu? Kau serius?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Dan aku baru menerima telepon dari perusahaan itu. Jika kau serius ingin bekerja sebagai intern, kau harus tiba di sana," Kyungsoo mengecek arloji di tangannya. "Dua jam dari sekarang."

Mata Baekhyun melebar sempurna. "Aku PERGI!" ia bangkit berdiri. Awan mendung yang awalnya berdiri di atas kepala Baekhyun pun berubah menjadi sinar matahari yang muncul dibalik awan lengkap dengan pelangi indah yang membawa aura bersinar bahagia dari Baekhyun. "Baiklah," Baekhyun menarik nafas. "Kau pasti bisa, Byun Baekhyun. FIGHTING!" serunya semangat pada dirinya sendiri, lalu berlari pergi.

Minseok tertawa kecil. "Kerja bagus Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo balas dengan senyuman singkat. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun kembali lagi menuju meja makan. Ia mencomot satu daging ke mulutnya, lalu tanpa permisi mengecup pipi Kyungsoo dari samping. "Terimakasih Kyungsoo. Kau yang terbaik!" jerit Baekhyun dan kembali berlari meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Haissh!" Kyungsoo malah mendengus jijik. "Setidaknya mandi dulu sebelum menciumku. Dasar bau!" jeritnya.

Baekhyun malah tertawa kencang di balik kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Aku mendaftar di majalah 'Ceci' hari ini.**_

Pesan terkirim. Tujuannya adalah di nomor Chanyeol. Lupakan tentang perdebatan hebat mereka semalam. Suasana hati Baekhyun saat ini sudah membaik. Ia bahkan merasa gugup setelah berdiri di lobi gedung 'Ceci'. Ia butuh sesuatu semangat setidaknya dari Chanyeol. Karena itu ia mengirimi pesan, berharap lebih pada Chanyeol.

Ting.

Pesan dibalas, Baekhyun pun segera membacanya.

 _ **Untuk apa kau memberitahuku? Bukankah kita sudah putus semalam?**_

Perempatan siku-siku imajiner muncul berjuta kali lipat di atas kepala Baekhyun. Tidak peduli jika pesan dari Chanyeol itu hanya bentuk godaan untuknya atau memang sedang serius. Dengan penuh dendam Baekhyun menekan layar ponselnya untuk mengetik pesan balasan.

 _ **Mati saja kau sana.**_

Itu lebih terlihat seperti kutukan daripada sebuah pesan.

Ting.

Ada pesan balasan lagi. Kali ini Baekhyun membukanya dengan malas.

Itu foto selca Chanyeol di tempat kerjanya. Berpose membentuk 'heart' kecil di sisi pipinya dengan senyuman tipis nan tampan, serta pesan singkat di bawah foto.

 _ **Fighting!**_

Dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup bagi Baekhyun untuk membuat pipinya bersemu merah seperti gadis remaja yang baru saja merasakan cinta pertama. Ah sial, mereka bisa baikan lagi...

"Byun Baekhyun-sshi?"

Baekhyun menoleh. Seorang wanita cantik dengan tanda pengenal yang menggantung di lehernya berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun. "Iya," Baekhyun mengangguk. "Aku Baekhyun."

Wanita itu tersenyum lega. "Aku victoria," ujarnya memperkenalkan diri, mengulurkan tangan dan disambut Baekhyun dengan ramah. "Aku bekerja sebagai pd utama di sini. Kali ini aku yang memimpin untuk pemotretan sesi kedua. Untunglah kau datang tepat waktu, bisa kau mulai bekerja sekarang?"

"Neh?" tanyanya memastikan. "Tidak ada wawancara lebih dulu?"

"Kami tidak punya waktu itu. Ayo, ikut aku." Victoria berbalik, berjalan lebih dulu. Baekhyun pun menurut, mengikuti dari belakang. "Maaf jika menyinggungmu, tapi kau lebih terlihat seperti mahasiswa biasa daripada seorang make up artist. Kau tidak akan mengecewakan kami bukan?"

Baekhyun menelan ludah. Belum apa-apa ia sudah diberi tekanan. "Tenang saja. Kau bisa mengandalkanku."

"Kuharap begitu." Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam lift. "Dengar," Victoria menghadap Baekhyun. "Make up artist kami tidak bisa datang hari ini karena flu. Mungkin ini bisa menjadi kesempatan untukmu, jika kau bisa lebih bagus darinya, kau bisa saja langsung menggantikannya untuk periode majalah bulan ini. Tapi kalau tidak, jangan harap kau bisa kembali memasuki gedung ini lagi."

"A-a-aku mengerti," Baekhyun tak sadar dirinya bisa segugup ini.

Victoria mendengus geli. "Maaf sudah meberimu tekanan dari awal Baekhyun-sshi. Tapi aku hanya bicara sejujurnya."

"Tak apa. Aku mengerti." Untungnya kegugupan Baekhyun bisa hilang setelah detik sebelumnya ia mengingat pesan semangat dari Chanyeol.

Pintu lift terbuka. Mereka keluar dan berjalan di lobi yang terlihat begitu sibuk dengan berbagai orang membawa properti pemotretan majalan dan hal-hal lainnya. Victoria berhenti di depan pintu denan tulisan 'model' di papannya.

"Modelnya ada di dalam," ungkap Victoria. "Tema kali ini tentang musim semi yang menyedihkan, emm..." Victoria terlihat berpikir. "Kau bisa membuatnya menjadi sosok seseorang yang ditinggal orang dikasihnya saat musim semi datang. Kau mengerti?"

"Ya," Baekhyun mengangguk meyakinkan. "Aku bisa melakukannya."

"Baiklah." Victoria pun beranjak pergi.

Baekhyun menarik nafas panjang, mengumpulkan seluruh kepercayaan dirinya. Ia lalu membuka pintu kamar model tersebut. Seperti kamar rias biasanya, di sisi kanan ada tiga kaca persegi yang menempel di sisi dinding lengkap dengan meja rias yang menempel di bawah kaca. Di sisi kiri berjejer berbagai rak-rak pakaian dan ruang ganti. Lalu di sisi lainnya, ada sofa panjang empuk tempat beristirahat. Di sofa panjang itulah terlihat seseorang pria yang baring tertidur dengan majalah 'Ceci' menutupi wajahnya.

Baekhyun berjalan mendekat. "Anyeong haseyo," sapanya ragu. Sebelumnya ia dengar dari Victoria bahwa mereka tidak memilki banyak waktu. Karena itu mau tidak mau, Baekhyun harus membangunkan model itu. "Maaf sudah menganggumu, tapi kurasa kita harus segera mulai mempersiapkanmu."

Ada sedikit gerakan dari tubuh model pria itu. Perlahan model itu bangkit duduk, dan majalah 'Ceci' yang awalnya menutupi wajahnya pun terjatuh di atas pahanya. Ia menoleh, beradu pandang dengan Baekhyun yang berdiri di hadapan sofa.

Baekhyun mengerjap, merasa familiar dengan wajah model di hadapannya. Butuh waktu sepuluh detik bagi Baekhyun untuk mengenalnya. Dan detik berikutnya ia pun tersadar, bersamaan dengan sebuah kenangan masa lalu yang menghantamnya dengan keras.

" _Aku menyukaimu, sunbae. Ayo berpacaran denganku."_

Mata Baekhyun melebar, ia mundur selangkah. Mulutnya terbuka tanpa suara. Tak peduli raut aneh wajah apa yang ia tampilkan. Baekhyun hanya terlalu terkejut untuk bertemu kembali dengan sosok di masa lalunya.

Itu Oh Sehun.

Yang sedang balas menatapnya dengan pandangan datar.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aw," Chanyeol menarik tangannya, lalu menghisap jari telunjuknya dengan cepat.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya rekan kerjanya yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya tidak sengaja menyiramkan air panas di tanganku." Chanyeol tersenyum canggung.

Rekan kerjanya yang bernama Kris itu menatap Chanyeol aneh. "Kau sedang melamun ya?" timpalnya sambil mengambil cup kopi panas dari meja counter.

Chanyeol tak bisa menyangkalnya. Ia memang sedang melamun. Dan dengan berbagai alasan, ada satu nama yang terus berputar di kepalanya.

Byun Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

Yang kini sedang diam tak berkutik di hadapan Oh Sehun.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To be continue...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **_o0o_**

 **2 - EX**

 **_o0o_**

 **Review?**

 _ **~Sayaka Dini~**_

 _ **[**_ _ **12 November**_ _ **2016]**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A/N:

Ohoyyy... setelah sekian lama bergelut dengan kesibukan di reallife, akhirnya aku bisa kembali lagi di penghujung tahun ini. Publish new story bareng author-author Chanbaek dalam rangka merayakan ultah para author di bulan november ini~ Happy Birthday Pupuputri, Kacangpolongman, Oh Yuri, dan untuk diriku sendiri yang juga berulang tahun di bulan ini~ Kkkk~ updatenya bareng para author berikut ini:

 **Pupuputri, Baekbychuu, SilvieVienoy96, Oh Yuri, RedApplee, PrincePink, Railash61, Hyurien92, Park Ayoung, Byun Min Hwa, Myka Reien, JongTakGu88, CussonsBaekby.**

Nah lho? Kenapa aya malah publish story baru dan bukannya update epep yang lain? Saya punya alasan sendiri, dan karena itu pula saya ingin meminta maaf. Sudah dua bulan ini laptop saya rusak. Entah karena virus atau apa, laptop saya gak bisa nyala. Sampai sekarang pun saya sendiri belum punya waktu untuk membawanya ke tukang servis. Sementara semua file-file sebelumnya tersimpan dalam laptop itu. Zelonia pun sudah ada separuh saya tulis dan tersimpan dalam laptop itu. Jadi dengan terpaksa, saya belum bisa meneruskan Zelonia sampai laptop saya kembali normal.

Dan untuk epep ini saya ngetiknya pakai laptop adek saya... terpaksa, demi keinginan kembali ke dunia ini, dan juga ide baru yang terus berputar-putar di otak akhir-akhir ini.

Ah, satu lagi, epep ini pengganti LAD yang dengan segala permintaan maaf epep itu saya hapuskan. Alasannya:

1) Fanfic itu tidak pernah bisa saya selesaikan. Saya memang pernah bilang penulisan LAD sudah lama sejak tahun 2013, dan berjalan sampai 10chap, namun sayangnya belum ada titik terang bagaimana menamatkannya. Jadi bisa dibilang itu adalah epep yang belum bisa sempurna.

2) dari awal penulisan LAD, sebenarnya tidak menggunakan cast EXO sama sekali. Saat itu saya masih penggemar 2PM. Jadi cast awalnya itu member 2PM. Karena itu kesannya terlihat dipaksakan saat karakternya tiba-tiba berubah jadi member EXO. Seperti mata Kyungsoo yang bulat tiba-tiba tertulis menjadi tipis, dan lain sebagainya.

3) balik ke alasan yang sama dengan Zelonia, karena laptopku sedang rusak dan semua file fanfc ada di sana. Jadi dengan terpaksa saya menyerah untuk LAD.

Tapi sabagai permintaan maaf, saya bawa fanfic baru ini. Yang benar-benar baru saya tulis pada tanggal 12-11-2016 mulai jam 2 siang.

Saya harap fanfic ini juga bisa diterima dengan baik oleh reader-reader tersayang yang baik hati~

Kritik dan saran akan saya terima dengan baik~

Sampai jumpa di fanfic selanjutnya~~


	2. Hari yang buruk

_**Tujuh tahun lalu...**_

Bel rumah berbunyi di minggu pagi hari. Kebetulan Baekhyun yang baru saja menyelesaikan tugas mencuci piring minggu ini berada paling dekat dengan ruang tengah. Ia pun bergegas menuju pintu depan. Tak ada firasat apapun yang dirasakan Baekhyun sebelumnya, karena itu ia dengan gerakan santainya membuka pintu depan untuk menyambut tamu.

Di depannya ada seorang pemuda, lebih tinggi sekitar delapan centi darinya, dengan postur tubuh yang ideal, memakai celana jeans dengan hoodie hitam polos dan tali ransel yang terselip mengantung di bahu kanannya. Rambutnya pendek lurus berwana hitam dengan poni menutupi kening dan alis matanya. Hidungnya mancung sempurna, dengan mata indah berwarna hitam kelam namun bercahaya. Bahkan tanpa menunjukkan ekspresi apapun, dia sudah terlihat begitu tampan.

Baekhyun terpesona. Pemuda tampan di depannya terlihat begitu bersinar dengan backsound suara lonceng gereja dan burung pipit bersiul memainkan melodi indah di telinga Baekhyun. Ia bahkan tidak sadar telah memusatkan tatapan intensnya pada pemuda tinggi itu sambil tersenyum kecil layaknya orang bodoh.

Park Chanyeol –yang menjadi objek tatapan memuja dari si mungil yang tak ia kenal– menggaruk belakang lehernya dengan canggung. "Emm... apa benar ini rumah Do Kyungsoo?"

Ya Tuhan. Bahkan suara bass-nya terdengar begitu seksi... Bolehkan Baekhyun mengantongi pemuda di hadapannya ini dan membawanya pulang ke rumah?

 _Tunggu... dia bahkan sudah berdiri di depan rumahku!_ Batin Baaekhyun bersorak histeris. Senyumanya pun berkembang makin lebar.

Tak kunjung mendapati jawaban, Chanyeol kembali bertanya. "Permisi, apa kau mendengarkanku?"

"Ya." Baekhyun mengangguk kecil, meski tatapan intens dan senyuman lebarnya tak berubah.

"Jadi benar ini rumah Do Kyungsoo? Aku temannya di kelas masak."

"Neh."

"Maaf mengganggu waktu pagimu. Tapi aku perlu meminjam sesuatu dari Kyungsoo."

"Neh."

"Jadi, boleh aku masuk dan menemuinya di dalam? Di sini terlalu dingin."

"Neh." Meski sudah mengiyakannya akan tetapi Baekhyun tidak bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri di depan pintu masuk. Ia masih saja menatap Chanyeol intens dengan senyuman malu-malu –menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Menyadari orang di hadapannya tengah melamun entah apa –mungkin efek bangun tidur melihat bagaimana penampilan Baekhyun–, Chanyeol pun kembali mengulang pertanyaan dengan menekankan kalimatnya. "Jadi apakah aku bisa masuk atau tidak?"

"Tentu saja bisa. Hatiku terbuka lebar lebar untukmu..."

"Heh?" Chanyeol membeku. Ia terkejut dengan kalimat lancar yang tiba-tiba diucapkan dari bibir mungil lelaki manis di hadapannya.

Melihat raut wajah terkejut Chanyeol, Baekhyun akhirnya sadar sendiri dengan apa yang baru saja ia katakan. Wajahnya juga ikut membeku, tapi tak lama kemudian pipinya merona setelah mengetahui hal memalukan apa yang sudah ia lakukan. Sebelum tamu itu mengira ia tak waras, buru-buru Baekhyun memperbaiki tingkah lakuknya "Ahh.. maksudku itu.. ehm," ia berdehem sebentar, menepuk-nepuk celananya tanpa alasan dengan gerakan gugup. "Kau boleh masuk, silahkan..." Baekhyun berbalik duluan.

Setelah membelakangi Chanyeol, pemuda mungil itu merintih ingin menangis menyadari tingkah bodohnya barusan. Ia lalu beranjak dengan langkah cepat menuju kamar Kyungsoo untuk memanggil temannya itu.

Sementara Chanyeol yang tertinggal di belakang, diam-diam tersenyum geli menahan tawanya.

"He's cute..."

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **... ... ... ... ... ...**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **_o0o_**

 **Sayaka Dini**

 _ **Present**_

 **2-EX**

 **_o0o_**

 _ **Main Cast**_ **: Byun Baekhyun**

 _ **Hope You Enjoy It~ ^_^**_

 **_o0o_**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **... ... ... ... ... ...**_

Hari ini saat Byun Baekhyun melangkah keluar rumahnya. Ia sudah bertekad kuat, akan menjalani hari ini dengan baik. Ia harus mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuan yang ia punya dan menunjukkan pada perusahaan majalan Ceci bahwa mereka tidak akan menyesal telah menerimanya sebagai make up artist mereka.

Baekhyun pasti bisa melakukannya. "Fighting!" bisiknya pada dirinya sendiri.

...

Tiga puluh lima menit kemudian...

Semua keyakinan dan semangat Baekhyun di awal paginya, langsung sirna seketika dalam sekejap. Saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan model tampan di hadapannya dan semua memori masa lalu yang menghantam kepalanya, membuat Baekhyun tak berkutik.

Ia benar-benar tak berkutik. Baekhyun yang sudah dewasa ini menyadari betul kesalahan yang pernah ia lakukan di masa lalu tersebut. Meninggalkan seorang adik kelas yang telah memperlakukannya dengan sangat baik, apalagi dengan kalimat perpisahan yang begitu kejam seperti 'aku telah bosan denganmu', membuat Baekhyun sempat dihantui perasaan bersalah selama berbulan-bulan setelah hari kelulusannya.

Dan kini, ia kembali berhadapan dengan seseorang yang membuatnya terlihat layaknya orang terkejam di dunia.

Baekhyun menelan ludah. Sungguh, ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini. Haruskah ia minta maaf sekarang dengan tulus? Heol, itu bahkan sudah terjadi delapan tahun yang lalu, pantaskah ia minta maaf setelah jangka waktu yang begitu lama? Atau ia pura-pura tidak kenal saja? Mungkin Sehun juga sudah tidak mengenalnya lagi? Iya kan? Iyakan? Delapan tahun adalah waktu yang cukup membuat wajah seseorang bisa berubah? Mungkin kah? Benarkan?

Iya kan?

"Apa kau make up artistnya?" tanya Sehun kemudian setelah Baekhyun bungkam beberapa lama.

Baekhyun mengerjap. "Neh?" tanyanya ulang.

Sehun menunjuk tas yang dibawa Baekhyun. "Kau yang bekerja sebagai make up artisnya di sini?"

"Ahh," Baekhyun akhirnya paham. "Ya." Ia mengangguk.

"Bagus. Aku sudah lama menunggu dari tadi."

Baekhyun berpikir. Apa ini artinya Sehun telah lupa dengannya? Ia bersorak dalam hati. Dengan begini ia tak perlu bersikap canggung dalam melakukan pekerjaannya nanti. Diam-diam Baekhyun tersenyum kecil.

Namun saat Sehun berdiri, senyuman Baekhyun menghilang. Pria yang lebih mungil itu menatap model tinggi di hadapannya dengan terkejut. Seingatnya, saat mereka dulu masih sekolah, masih berpacaran, dan status Baekhyun sebagai kakak kelas sementara Sehun adalah adik kelas satu SMA-nya, tinggi mereka masih sejajar. Tidak ada perbedaan tinggi yang signifikan. Lalu kenapa? Kenapa? KENAPA?

Kenapa sekarang bocah pucat ini jauh lebih tinggi darinya?! Katakan pada Baekhyun kenapa?! Kenapa Tuhan bertindak tidak begitu adil padanya? Kenapa hanya pertumbuhannya yang berhenti di tempat sementara si bocah bermuka datar itu jauh tumbuh menjulang seperti ini? Kenapa?

"Apa yang kau tunggu?" pertanyaan Sehun menghentikan terikan batin Baekhyun. "Ayo kita mulai," ajaknya lalu beranjak menuju kursi hias di sisi ruangan depan cermin.

"Ndeh," Baekhyun menurut. Setidaknya Sehun sudah tidak mengenalinya lagi. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Baekhyun menarik nafas panjang sebelum memulai pekerjaannya. Bertekad akan melakukan yang terbaik. Ia sudah memegang foundation di tangan, siap mengaplikasikan ke wajah Sehun saat model itu bertanya padanya dengan wajah datar seraya menatap cermin di hadapannya.

"Bagaimana kabar Baekboom hyung?"

Deng!

Seolah ada lonceng kematian yang menggemakan telinga Baekhyun, membuat gerakannya terhenti seketika dan seluruh ototnya berubah menjadi kaku. Seakan ada tali tambang yang melilit erat tubuh Baekhyun di tempat kala manik mata Sehun beralih menatapnya dengan pandangan datar yang sialnya membuat Baekhyun tak tahu lagi harus melakukan apa.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Apa ada yang salah dengan pertanyaanku?"

"Kau..." suara Baekhyun mencicit. "...masih mengenalku?"

Alis Sehun menekuk heran dengan pertanyaan itu. Ia meneliti penampilan Baekhyun dari atas dan bawah. "Kau tidak banyak berubah, mengapa aku tidak bisa mengenalimu?"

Hanya imajinasi Baekhyun atau Sehun bermaksud menyindirnya secara halus. Tentang pertumbuhannya yang terhenti sementara Sehun semakin menjulang tinggi? Begitu?

Baekhyun menghela nafas kecil, menyingkirkan segala pemikiran negatifnya. Oh ayolah Baek, Sehun yang Baekhyun kenal dulu adalah bocah polos yang selalu baik hati padanya, adik kelas yang selalu perhatian padanya. Ia tidak mungkin berniat jahat. Iya kan?

"Kupikir, kau setidaknya mungkin telah melupakanku," gumam Baekhyun dengan suara pelan, lebih tertuju pada dirinya sendiri. Namun karena hanya ada mereka berdua di ruangan sepi itu, Sehun mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas.

"Maksudmu? Melupakan seseorang yang telah meninggalkanku dengan alasan 'bosan' setelah semua yang kulakukan padanya adalah hal yang baik? Begitu?" ucapan Sehun bernada datar namun arti kalimatnya begitu menusuk. Baekhyun merasa dirinya semakin mengecil ci hadapan Sehun.

"Apa... kau masih marah padaku?" cicit Baekhyun.

Sehun tersenyum miring. "Kau bercanda? Itu sudah sangat lama bukan? Lagipula kita berdua masih terlalu kekanakan saat itu."

Baekhyun menghela nafas lega.

"Ah ya," Sehun mengerling, dan Baekhyun bersumpah sempat melihat sinar aneh di mata pemuda pucat tersebut. "Apa Victoria-nuuna sudah memberitahumu tema pemotretan hari ini?" tanya Sehun. Bahkan tanpa memberi waktu Baekhyun untuk menyadarinya, Sehun kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. "Temanya adalah musim semi yang menyedihkan." Tatapan Sehun yang tak lepas dari Baekhyun membuat pria mungil itu merasakan getaran menakutkan yang muncul di dalam dirinya. "Tidakkah ini mengingatkanmu tentang sesuatu?" sindirnya menusuk.

Tepat ke memori di hari kelulusan Baekhyun yang meninggalkan Sehun sendirian di bawah pohon yang sedang bersemi.

"Kurasa," lanjut Sehun setelah melihat tak ada tanda-tanda Baekhyun akan membalas ucapannya. "Tema ini sangat cocok untuk reunian kita." Sehun tersenyum tipis, namun terlihat begitu puas telah membuat Baekhyun tak berkutik.

Saat Sehun kembali menatap cermin hias di hadapannya dan menunggu make up artist di sampingnya melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Baekhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya dengan gelisah.

 _Sial._ Ia merutuk dalam hati. Sadar bahwa delapan tahun adalah waktu yang sangat panjang untuk bisa mengubah watak sesorang seperti ini. Oh Sehun yang hadir di depannya ini, bukan lagi bocah polos yang selalu berbaik hati padanya. Oh Sehun yang sekarang adalah...

... seorang pria licik yang terlihat begitu puas setelah berhasil menyudutkan Baekhyun dengan memori masa lalu yang sialnya diucapkan dengan nada begitu datar.

Bagaimana Baekhyun bisa melakukan yang terbaik untuk pekerjaan pertamanya dalam perusahaan ini jika Sehun terus mengganggu batinnya?

.

.

.

.

Berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang memulai harinya dengan pekerjaan baru, Kyungsoo akan memulainya dengan tempat tinggal baru. Sudah ia putuskan jauh-jauh hari. Setelah delapan tahun menghuni rumah kontrakan dan tinggal bersama Baekhyun serta Minseok layaknya sebuah keluarga. Kini Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk pindah. Ia akan pindah di sebuah kamar apartemen yang jaraknya lebih dekat dari tempat kerjanya.

Diangkat sebagai kepala koki di sebuah hotel bintang lima menuntut Kyungsoo untuk lebih efisien dan prima di setiap kegiatan memasak yang akan ia lakukan. Sementara jarak jauh antara rumah kontrakan dengan hotel tempat ia bekerja akan mengurangi kinerjanya memasak dalam berbagai faktor.

Karena itu ia akan pindah.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya pada Baekhyun?" tanya Minseok. "Dia akan marah jika kau pergi tanpa perpisahan padanya seperti ini."

Kyungsoo memutar bolah matanya dengan gerakan bosan. "Jangan terlalu berlebihan, hyung. Aku hanya pindah tempat tinggal, dan masih di kota yang sama. Ini tidak seperti aku akan pergi jauh dan tidak bisa bertemu dengan kalian lagi. Kalian bisa mengunjungi tempatku jika mau."

"Sungguh?" Minseok menaikkan alis dengan senyuman nakal.

Kyungsoo tak tahu pikiran jahil apa yang ada dalam otak anggota tertua dalam rumah itu. "Tidak ada yang melarang hyung. Selama kalian tidak berniat mengacaukan tempat tinggal baruku."

"Hm-em," Minseok mengangguk dengan gerakan misterius.

"Aku serius hyung!" Kyungsoo menegaskan.

Minseok tertawa jahil. "Aku mengerti. Nanti malam setelah Baekhyun pulang dari kerjaannya, kami akan datang ke tempatmu untuk bantu memberes barang pindahanmu."

Kyungsoo pun tersenyum. "Aku akan menunggu kalian."

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun benar-benar sedang balas dendam padanya.

Baekhyun meyakini hal itu. Lihat saja, bahkan setelah berhasil menghambat pekerjaan Baekhyun dengan kalimat-kalimat menusuknya selama ia dimake-up oleh sang make up artist pria itu. Hingga membuat Baekhyun terkena omelan dari Victoria karena waktu yang ia gunakan merias model utama mereka terlalu lama. Sehun masih saja terus menganggunya dengan meminta Baekhyun yang mengipasinya agar make up-nya tak luntur, atau meminta memperbaiki tatanan rambutnya, bahkan memintanya dalam hal-hal kecil yang sebenarnya bukan pekerjaan make up artist sekalipun, seperti membawakannya minuman atau mengambilkan ponselnya dan membacakan isinya.

Baekhyun sungguh sedang dikerjai. Namun Ia bahkan tak bisa menolak setelah mengatahui niat jahil Sehun tersebut. Mengingat Baekhyun hanya sebagai intern dan ini adalah hari pertamanya dimana ia harus memberikan kesan yang baik dengan tidak membuat model utama mereka menjadi marah.

Meski melelahkan, tapi Baekhyun mencoba sabar dengan mengingat waktu akan terus berjalan dan ini pasti akan berakhir. Dan benar saja. Tepat pukul enam sore. Pemotretan hari ini berakhir. Sisanya akan dilanjutkan besok lagi.

Baekhyun merenggangkan beberapa sendi ototnya yang kaku. Bersiap pergi meninggalkan gedung tersebut dengan tasnya. Ia pun berjalan di lobi menuju lift untuk turun ke lantai bawah.

"Apa kau akan pulang sendirian?"

Baekhyun tersentak. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Sehun sedang berjalan mengikutinya. Alis Baekhyun menukik heran. Baekhyun berbalik dan menghadapi Sehun yang juga sedang menghentikan langkahnya "Apa kau sedang mengikutiku?"

Dengan kedua tangan yang tersimpan di saku celana, berpose layaknya model yang keren, Sehun memiringkan sedikit kepalanya ke samping. "Aku hanya sedang bertanya apa kau akan pulang sendirian atau tidak?"

Kening Baekhyun makin berkerut. "Mengapa kau ingin tahu tentang hal itu?"

"Kau sendiri?" Sehun masih saja membalas dengan pertanyaan. "Mengapa kau ingin tahu mengenai hal tentang aku yang ingin tahu hal itu? Apa ada sebuah larangan yang melarang menanyakan hal itu padamu? Jika ada, kenapa tak ada larangan yang melarangmu menanyakan hal tentang alasan mengapa aku menanyakan hal itu padamu?"

Baekhyun dibuat bingung sendiri. Ia pun menghela nafas. Sadar Sehun tidak akan berhenti membuat kalimat yang lebih rumit jika ia tidak segera menjawabnya. "Aku tidak akan pulang sendiri. Kekasihku akan menjemputku."

"Ahh," Sehun mengangguk ringan. "Kau sudah memilki kekasih rupanya."

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah perasaan bangga yang muncul di hati Baekhyun. "Benar," ucapnya penuh percaya diri. "Sebagai informasi untukmu. Aku sudah memiliki kekasih yang lebih baik darimu. Jadi jangan berharap lagi padaku."

"Pfft," Sehun mendengus, ia menggigit bibir bawah seolah sedang menahan tawanya. "Apa kau mengira aku sedang berharap padamu?" Kebetulan ada seorang staf pria yang lewat dan Sehun mencegahnya. "Permisi, maaf menganggu waktumu sebentar. Tapi aku butuh pendapatmu mengenai sesuatu. Kau tidak keberatan?"

Meski bingung, pria itu tetap mengiyakan permintaan sang model. Baekhyun yang penasaran dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Sehun pun menunggu.

"Dengar," Sehun memulai. "Andaikan saja. Kau memilki seorang kekasih,dan kau sudah melakukan hal-hal yang terbaik untuknya. Tapi tiba-tiba dia memutuskanmu dengan alasan telah bosan denganmu karena kau terlalu baik lalu mencampakkanmu. Apa menurutmu, kau ingin kembali dengan mantan kekasihmu itu?"

"Apa kau gila?" sambung staf pria itu langsung tanpa berpikir. "Masih banyak orang lain di dunia ini. Mengapa harus kembali padanya?"

Sehun menjentikkan jarinya dengan semangat. "Kau benar." Ia tersenyum puas sambil melirik Baekhyun yang bengong di tempatnya. "Aku juga berpikiran sama sepertimu."

Wajah Baekhyun memerah, menahan malu dan amarah yang bercampur menjadi satu. Ia membuang muka lalu berbalik menuju pintu lift di ujung lobi. Tak menyadari Sehun yang berada di belakangnya sedang tersenyum geli menahan tawa. Model tampan itu mengucapkan terimakasih sebentar pada staff pria tadi, kemudian berlari menyusul Baekhyun untuk memasuki lift yang sama.

Hanya ada mereka berdua di dalam lift. Dan Baekhyun merasa semakin kesal dengan kejadian memalukan barusan. "Berhenti mengikutiku," desisnya.

"Siapa yang mengikutimu?" Sehun menampilkan raut datar yang mulai detik itu terasa menyebalkan bagi Baekhyun. "Apa semua orang yang ingin turun ke lantai bawah menggunakan lift ini mempunyai niat untuk mengikutimu?" sindirnya.

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun tak berkutik. Ia berbalik membelakangi Sehun. Lebih baik diam dan menunggu sampai mereka tiba di lantai bawah. Berdoa saja semoga Sehun tidak mengucapkan sesuatu yang akan memancing emosinya.

"Jadi, kapan kau akan memutusi pacarmu yang sekarang dengan alasan bosan dengannya?"

Baekhyun langsung meledak. Ia berbalik dengan wajah memerah. "APA MAUMU? HAH!"

Berbekal masa lalu mereka, Sehun sudah kebal dengan sifat Baekhyun yang meledak saat marah. Karena itu model tampan itu tak terkejut dan tetap mempertahankan wajah datarnya sambil berucap. "Hanya ingin tau saja, apa ada larangan menganai hal itu?"

Ting!

Pintu lift terbuka, mereka telah tiba di lantai satu. Baekhyun menghela nafas. Tidak, dia tidak ingin termakan oleh pancingan Sehun sekali lagi. Baekhyun memilih segera keluar dari lift menuju pintu keluar gedung dan mengabaikan Sehun.

Sesampainya di teras gedung, Baekhyun terhenti.

"Hujan," ujar Sehun yang juga menghentikan langkah di samping Baekhyun. Langit petang sudah menggelap seperti malam. Butiran air terus berjatuhan tanpa henti menambrak aspal jalanan. Bunyi rintikan hujan serta aroma citrus membaur dengan suasana kota sibuk yang diisi dengan berbagai kendaraan lewat dan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang membawa payung. Tapi Baekhyun tak memilki payung saat ini.

"Apa kekasihmu sudah datang?" tanya Sehun kemudian.

 _Abaikan saja dia_ , batin Baekhyun berteriak. Tak ingin terlibat percakapan dengan Sehun jika akhirnya ia kembali dipermalukan seperti tadi. Sudah jelas Sehun memiliki dendam tersembunyi padanya.

Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya, mencoba menghubungi Chanyeol. Namun setelah beberapa deringan, Chanyeol tak mengangkatnya. Baekhyun mencoba sekali lagi, lagi, lagi dan lagi hingga lima kali. Namun dari sekian banyak deringan itu, Chanyeol tetap tak juga mengangkatnya.

Apa dia sesibuk itu?

Baekhyun sadar betul Sehun sedang menatapnya dari samping saat ini. Karena itu dia tidak ingin menyerah, apalagi menunjukkan dirinya yang terlihat menyedihkan karena diabaika oleh kekasihnya.

Tunggu...

Baekhyun baru menyadari hal penting lainnya. Chanyeol tidak sedang marah padanya kan? Meski kemarin malam mereka berdebat hebat hingga berteriak. Tapi pagi tadi merekasudah baikan, iya kan? Chanyeol bahkan mengirimkan selfie manis bentuk love dan penyemangat untuknya. Jadi tidak mungkin Chanyeol masih marah padanya, iya kan? Tapi kenapa sampai sekarang Chanyeol tidak mengangkat teleponnya.

Jika Chanyeol tak mau mengangkat teleponnya, Baekhyun akan mengirimnya pesan.

 _ **Tidak bisakah kau menjemputku sekarang? Ada pria aneh yang terus menggangguku sejak tadi. Kurasa dia tertarik padaku yeol. Kumohon, jemput aku sekarang.**_

Pesan terkirim. Tak apa menyelipkan sedikit kebohongan sebagai alasan. Baekhyun hanya ingin Chanyeol datang dan membuktikan pada Sehun bahwa ia memang sudah memiliki kekasih. Ponselnya berbunyi, ada pesan balasan dari Chanyeol.

 _ **Kau bercanda? Kau bisa hapkido untuk menghajar pria aneh itu. Lagipula kau juga laki-laki, bukan wanita, Baek. Berhentilah bersikap manja. Aku sedang sangat sibuk hari ini. Jadi pulanglah sendiri.**_

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahannya untuk tidak berkspresi sedih. Meski hatinya terasa dicubit dengan perih, Baekhyun mencoba menahannya.

"Baekhyun," suara Sehun memanggilnya dari samping. Baaekhyun membeku. Menanti kalimat menusuk lainnya dari Sehun yang mungkin akan menghancurkan pertahanannya. "Kau kedinginan..." namun nada lembut tersirat kekhawatiran itu membuat si mungil itu terenyah. Baru menyadari hawa hujan di sekitar membuatnya agak menggigil.

Si mungil itu menunduk. Tetap saja, ucapan Sehun berhasil menghancurkan pertahanannya. Karena kini ia merasa terlihat begitu menyedihkan.

"Kenapa kekasihmu belum datang juga?"

"Dia tidak akan datang," suara Baekhyun mengecil, tapi Sehun masih bisa mendengarnya. "Dia sangat sibuk jadi tidak bisa datang."

Sehun mendengus kecil, ia tersenyum mengejek. "Sesibuk apa dia sampai membiarkan kekasihnya menunggu kedinginan di bawah hujan?"

"Aku tak apa," balas Baekhyun. Ia mengangkat wajahnya. Setidaknya ia tak ingin kalah dari Sehun dan menunjukkan bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja. "Aku sudah biasa dilakukan seperti ini."

Senyuman mengejek Sehun sirna.

"Aku akan pulang sendirian. Kau juga, pulanglah Sehun. Berhentilah ingin tahu dengan urusan orang lain. Terutama tentangku." Baekhyun menarik nafas. Ia pun beranjak, berlari menembus hujan menuju pinggir jalan untuk mencegah taxi kosong yang lewat.

Dan sekali lagi, meninggalkan Sehun seorang diri di belakang. Pemuda berwajah datar yang hanya bisa diam menatap punggung Baekhyun yang menjauh darinya.

Seperti masa lalu mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara petir dan cahaya kilat menghiasi langit malam di atas kota menjadi pemandangan yang dilihat Chanyeol dari kaca pintu balkon di apartementnya. Sementara di dalam apartementnya sendiri ada suara shower di dalam kamar mandi. Chanyeol tak keberatan dengan seseorang yang menggunakan kamar mandinya tanpa izin saat ini, karena dari sepatu hak tinggi di pintu masuknya tadi –saat Chanyeol baru pulang dari kantor kejaksaan–, serta yang tahu password apatementnya dengan baik adalah orang yang Chanyeol kenal betul siapa orang itu.

Baru saja Chanyeol ingin mengistirahatkan sejenak badannya degan berbaring di atas sofa, bel pintu apartementnya berbunyi. Terus berbunyi. Tak berhenti seolah tamu itu memaksanya untuk segera keluar dan menyambutnya. "Aishh!" Chanyeol mengumpat setelah mengusap dengan kasar wajahnya. Ia bangkit, bergegas menuju pintu agar bel laknat itu segera berhenti.

Pintu terbuka. Ada Baekhyun yang berdiri dengan tampilan basah kuyup dari ujung rambut hitamnya yang menetes. Chanyeol tercengang. "Baekhyun..." Ia bingung. "Mengapa kau menekan bel kalau sudah tahu berapa konde sandiku?"

Tanpa membalas, si mungil berjalan memasuki apartemen, melewati Chanyeol lalu melempar tasnya ke sofa terdekat. Si tinggi menutup pintu apartement dan menyusul Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun? Kau basah."

"Tentu saja," Baekhyun memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Apa kau bodoh? Mengapa kau tidak membawa payung?"

Mendapat pertanyaan itu membuat Baekhyun makin kesal. "Maaf. Aku terlalu gembira tadi pagi karena ini hari pertamaku bekerja, hingga aku lupa menonton acara ramalan cuaca. Maafkan aku mengenai hal itu," ucapnya penuh sindiran.

Chanyeol menyadari sindiran itu. Tapi ia menghela nafas sambil memijat pelipisnya. "Sudah kubilang padamu Baek. Aku sangat sibuk. Terlalu banyak tugas panitra yang dilimpahkan padaku hingga aku harus membawanya ke rumah dan mengerjakannya di sini."

"Oh benar. Mengapa kau tidak pacaran saja dengan para panitra itu?!"

"Byun Baekhyun!"

"Siapa dia?" suara lain yang menyahut setelah sentakan Chanyeol barusan membuat kedua pria itu menoleh. Ada seorang wanita cantik yang Baekhyun tidak kenal sedang berdiri dengan jubah mandi yang menutupi tubuh beraroma sabun harum. Rambutnya pendek sebahu berwana coklat, dengan mata indah dan bibir seksi. Tubuhnya pun tinggi dan proposional bagaikan model. Apalagi penampilannya begitu menggoda. Tentu saja mengundang berbagai spekulasi mendapatinya tengah mandi di apartement seorang pria.

Baekhyun nyaris meledak di tempat. Mata Chanyeol melebar menyadari hal itu akan terjadi.

"Dia kakakku!" teriaknya dengan cepat sembari menunjuk wanita tinggi tersebut. "Namanya Park Yoora."

"Kau tidak perlu mengenalkan kakakmu dengan suara sekencang itu," protes Yoora. Wanita cantik itu mengelap rambut basahnya dan kembali menatap pria yang lebih mungil dari adiknya. "Jadi, siapa dia?"

"Ah," Baekhyun langsung membungkuk memberi salam. "Annyeonghaseyo. Namaku Byun Baekhyun," Ia tersenyum lebar. "Aku–"

"Dia temanku," Chanyeol mendahuluinya. Menatap lurus ke arah Yoora, mengabaikan ekspresi terkejut Baekhyun di sampingnya. "Kebetulan tempat kerjanya dekat sini. Karena itu ia singgah kesini setelah kehujanan."

"Ahh, begitu," Yoora mengangguk paham. "Kalau begitu keringkan badanmu dan istirahatlah di sini. Anggap saja sebagai rumah sendiri." Wanita cantik itu tersenyum. "Malam ini aku juga akan menginap di sini." Setelah menginfokan hal itu ia melangkah memasuki kamarnya.

"Teman?" Sindir Baekhyun setelah Yoora menghilang ke kamarnya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas. Sadar aura tak mengenakkan yang keluar dari tubuh Baekhyun menjadi pertanda awal perang dunia ketiga bagi mereka. "Biar kujelaskan–"

"Tidak perlu," ketus Baekhyun. Pemuda mungil itu memungut tas ranselnya di atas sofa. "Aku akan pulang." Ia berbalik menuju pintu keluar.

Chanyeol mengumpat. Batinnya berteriak melarang Baekhyun pergi begitu saja. Karena itu ia berlari keluar untuk mencegatnya. Di depan pintu apartement, Chanyeol berhasil meraih lengan Baekhyun dan membuat pria mungil itu berbalik menghadapanya. "Setidaknya keringkan dulu tubuhmu," ia mencoba dengan suara lembut.

Namun Baekhyun malah menyentakkan tangannya agar lepas dari genggaman Chanyeol. "Aku tak butuh perhatian seorang teman," sindirnya.

Chanyeol berdecak. "Apa maumu?" emosinya tersulut. Moodnya sudah memburuk seharian ini dengan urusan kerjaan dan ingin mengistirahatkan kepalanya sejenak untuk malam ini namun kekeraskepala-an Baekhyun kembali menganggunya. "Apa aku salah mengatakan kalua kita hanya teman? Bukankah kemarin malam kau sendiri yang meminta putus dariku, dan kita benar-benar putus, iya kan?"

Mata Baekhyun melebar. "Kau... menganggapku serius mengenai hal itu?"

"Lihat," balas Chanyeol menuding Baekhyun. "Kau yang selalu menganggap ini mainan. Dengan mudahnya kau minta putus setiap kita bertengkar, lalu kemudian kau tiba-tiba datang menemuiku dengan senyuman lebar seolah tidak pernah mengatakan apapun padaku. Iya kan?"

Baekhyun mengerjap, tercengang dengan tuduhan Chanyeol. Tapi kemudian ia menyadari satu hal. "Apa kau sekarang sedang berkelit untuk menutupi kesalahanmu?" tanyanya tak percaya.

Tubuh Chanyeol menegang. Tapi ia mencoba menutupinya, "Apa yang kau bica–"

"Kita berdua tahu apa yang menjadi masalah besar di sini," potong Baekhyun, mencegah Chanyeol untuk mencari berbagai alasan agar menghindar dari topik ini. "Sudah tujuh tahun kita bersama. Tapi kau tak pernah sekalipun mengenalkan aku pada keluargamu. Begitu pun sebaliknya. Aku bahkan baru tahu kalau kau memiliki seorang kakak perempuan. Tidakkah ini terdengar aneh?" mirisnya. "Kau sudah tahu segalanya tentangku. Tapi mengapa aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang keluargamu?"

Chanyeol memejamkan mata, menolak menatap sinar terluka dari mata Baekhyun. "Baekhyun-ah, kau tahu aku belum siap."

"Lalu sampai kapan kau akan siap?" tuntut Baekhyun cepat. "Aku tidak memintamu untuk segera menikahiku secepatnya atau memperkenalkan aku di depan keluargamu jika kau takut. Tapi setidaknya, ceritakan aku mengenai keluargamu agar kau tidak terlihat asing di mataku, yeol. Jangan membuatku terlihat bodoh."

Mata Chanyeol terbuka, tapi bibirnya masih memilih bungkam.

"Wae?" tanya Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol terus diam. "Apa justru kau yang tak pernah serius menganggap hubungan kita? Itulah sebabnya kau tak pernah mau memperkenalkanku pada keluargamu? Bahkan pada kakakmu sendiri?"

Pria tinggi di depannya menghela nafas. "Baekhyun-ah, bisakah kita membahas ini lain kali saja? Biarkan aku istirahat hari ini, aku sangat lelah."

"Alasan itu lagi."

"Aku serius Baek."

"Sudah cukup. Kali ini aku juga sangat serius," balas Baekhyun. "Aku ingin putus," ultimatumnya penuh penekanan. "Tak ada gunanya berpacaran dengan orang yang menganggapku sebagai orang asing."

Chanyeol tercengang untuk sesaat dengan ucapan penuh penekanan Baekhyun dan wajah seriusnya, namun kemudian ia mendengus geli.

Baekhyun menatapnya heran. "Mengapa kau malah ingin tertawa? Apa kau menganggap ini semua lelucon?"

"Kau memang lucu Baek," ucapnya geli. "Aku sudah mengatakannya tadi. Kau selalu saja bermain dengan kata putus setiap kali kita bertengkar."

"Aku tidak main-main kali ini," ucap Baekhyun penuh tekad. Merasa dipermainkan, Baekhyun menyentak, "Aku serius ingin putus denganmu!"

"Kau tak pernah serius ingin putus denganku!" balas Chanyeol menyentak. "Apapun yang kau katakan malam ini, kau tetap akan datang padaku esok harinya. Lalu tersenyum seolah pertengkaran ini tak pernah terjadi. Bahkan jika aku tidak menghubungimu, kau akan datang lebih dulu padaku."

Baekhyun tercengang. Tatapan tak percaya ia berikan pada pria tinggi di hadapannya. "Apa aku..." suara Baekhyun bergetar seiring dengan harga dirinya yang seolah diinjak-injak oleh orang yang ia cintai sendiri. "...apa aku sungguh terlihat begitu gampangan di matamu?"

Rasa lelah dan emosi yang menyelimuti pikiran Chanyeol membuatnya tak lagi sadar dengan sinar terluka yang dipancarkan si mungil. Ia bahkan tak mau repot untuk menyaring runtutan kalimat selanjutnya yang keluar dari mulutnya. Sekali lagi, Chanyeol hanya ingin mengakhiri perdebatan mereka hari ini dan mengistirahatkan seluruh tubuh lelahnya dengan tidur panjang.

"Bukankah itu sudah jelas? Sejak awal kau yang duluan menggebu untuk mengejarku. Itulah mengapa aku ingin menjalin hubungan denganmu."

Baekhyun semakin menatap Chanyeol tak percaya dengan kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut manis itu. "Kau..."

"Akui saja Baek. Kau lebih sangat mencintaiku. Semua orang terdekatmu tahu hal itu. Itulah menjadi alasan utama mengapa kita masih bisa bertahan sampai saat ini. Karena kau begitu mencintaiku melebihi apapun. Bahkan jika aku melakukan kesalahan padamu, kau akan terus memaafkanku, dan datang padaku lagi, dan lagi. Terus selalu seperti–"

PLAAK!

Chanyeol terkejut. Tamparan keras yang ia terima di pipi kirinya benar-benar berhasil menampar seluruh batin maupun raganya secara harfiah. Begitu ia menatap mata si mungil di hadapannya yang berkaca-kaca, Chanyeol sadar dengan kalimat kejam apa saja yang baru ia lontarkan.

Tangan Baekhyun yang terasa panas paska menampar si tinggi, terkepal kuat menahan seluruh emosinya. "Aku.." suaranya tersendat dan agak serak, tapi Baekhyun mengusahakan apa yang ia ucapkan selanjutnya bernada penuh penekanan. "...aku tidak akan pernah memintamu kembali lagi padaku," tegasnya. "Tidak akan pernah."

Tanpa menunggu respon Chanyeol, Baekhyun berbalik pergi. Berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol yang berdiri mematung di depan pintu apartemen dengan bekas tamparan merah di pipi kirinya.

Gigi Chanyeol merapat. Kalimat terakhir Baekhyun menghantuinya, tapi ia mencoba mengenyahkan hal itu dengan meyakininya dirinya sendiri.

"Itu tidak benar Baek," gumamnya sendiri. "Aku yakin kau pasti akan kembali lagi padaku. Itu pasti..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Letakkan di situ," Kyungsoo menunjuk lantai koridor di depan pintu apartemen barunya pada petugas pengantar barang-barang pindahannya. Kardus besar berisi buku-buku resepnya itu adalah yang terakhir. "Terima kasih atas bantuannya," Kyungsoo mengangguk sopan, sedikit merasa tak enak hati karena ia tahu di luar sana sedang turun hujan dengan derasnya. Namun para jasa pengirim barang ini tetap menyelesaikan pekerjaannya tepat waktu.

Ponsel Kyungsoo berbunyi. Ia tersenyum saat nama Minseok tertera di layar persegi itu. "Neh Hyung? Kapan kalian akan datang?"

Minseok menghela nafas. "Maafkan aku Kyungsoo-yah," ucapnya penuh penyesalan. "Malam ini kami tak bisa datang ke apartemen barumu untuk merayakan kepindahanmu. Baekhyun baru saja pulang dengan basah kuyup dan terus saja menangis tanpa henti, mengatakan ia tidak akan pernah kembali pada si tiang itu."

Kyungsoo tersenyum geli. "Mereka bertengkar lagi?"

"Jangan tanya aku," dari nada suaranya Minseok terdengar bosan. "Aku sudah lelah menghadapi bayi besar ini." Ia menghela nafas. "Maaf Kyungsoo-yah, kami sungguh tidak bisa datang ke sana malam ini."

"Tak apa, aku mengerti," balas Kyungsoo. "Hyung tenangkan saja Baekhyun dulu. Biar besok aku akan ke sana untuk menghiburnya."

"Seperti yang diharapkan pada Do Kyungsoo," Minseok bersenandung. "Kau yang terbaik!"

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil. "Baiklah, sampai jumpa besok hyung," setelahnya sambungan telepon tertutup. Kyungsoo menatap kardus buku di hadapannya yang pasti terasa berat. Ia menghela nafas kecil.

Di sisi lain, Oh Sehun yang baru saja pulang dan berjalan di koridor apartemennya, melihat kehadiran Kyungsoo dari belakang yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar apartement sebelahnya. _Apa lelaki pendek itu akan menjadi tetangga barunya?_ Sehun bertanya-tanya. Ia pun berjalan menghampirinya sekedar ingin menyapa.

"Butuh bantuan untuk mengangkat barangmu?" tawarnya. Niat Sehun berubah kala melihat tetangga mungil itu kewalahan mengangkat barangnya.

Kyungsoo berbalik sambil berucap. "Tak apa, aku bisa sen–" mata bulat Kyungsoo makin melebar terkejut melihat siapa yang baru saja menyapanya, begitu pula ekspresi pemuda pucat di hadapannya.

"Kyungsoo?"

"Sehun?"

Keduanya mengerjap. Sehun lalu tersenyum geli. "Sudah lama ya."

Mata Kyungsoo berbinar. Ia mengangguk semangat seraya tersenyum lebar. "Ya, sudah lama tidak bertemu."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To be continue...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **_o0o_**

 **2 - EX**

 **_o0o_**

 **Review?**

 _ **~Sayaka Dini~**_

 _ **[**_ _ **27 November**_ _ **2016]**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A/N:

Selamat ulang tahun Chanyeol~selamat hari burung~ Semoga burungnya sehat selalu~ (WOI!)

Jadi... Chanyeol lagi ultah hari ini, dan melalui IG-nya Baekhyun memberi kode~ Aishhh... mesranya, beda banget dengan di fanfic ini. Kkk~

Sebenarnya aku udah pengen banget lanjutin Zelonia, tapi mian, laptopku masih belum warasss... (pundung) Mianhe reader-nim...

Dan minta maaf juga buat terutuk para author Chanbaek lainnya yang udah janji update bareng tanggal 26 jam 10 malam, tapi aya yang paling telat, mianhe yeorobun... (nangis dipangkuan satu-satu...)

Meski udah pada tahu dan mungkin udah pada baca fanfic2 mereka, aya tetap mencantumkan nama-nama author chanbaek yang meramaikan hari ultah Chanyeol berikut:

Ada... **RedApplee, Hyurien92, Puputri (feat Aya tercinta), Jongtakgu88 (feat Flameshine), summerlight92, Myka Reien,PrincePink (feat Oh Lana), Oh Lana di Wattpad Ohlan94, Baekhyeol, Chanbaexo, Lolipopsehun, Cactus93, Honeymellow, Ichativa, Mashepootato, ParkAyoung, Baekbychuu, Railash61, Uput0461, ChiakiBee, Brida Wu, Mtrdm.**

Ramai amat yaaah authornya pada update semua, yang review juga meramaikan donk~ (kedip-kedip cantik)

ah ya, untuk SilvieVienoy96, moga cepet sembuh vie, mohon doanya juga dan dia jg kirim salam buat kalian...

BTw, ada yang sadar gak dengan main cast yang tertera di bawah judul di atas sana. Hanya tertulis nama Byun Baekhyun. Itu karena sejauh chapter ini ditulis, kedudukan pemeran Chanyeol maupun Sehun masih seimbang di sini.

Dan seperti judul dari fanfic ini. 2-Ex, sang dua mantan... (Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh saat baca judulnya reader-nim, jebal...)

Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika dua mantan kembali mendekatimu?

Siapa yang akau kau pilih jika kau berada di posisi Baekhyun?

Mantan lama yang wataknya telah banyak berubah? Atau mantan baru yang wataknya sulit untuk berubah?

 _ **Ottokeh... –Byun Baekhyun.**_


	3. Lagu Favorit Kita

Kenangan itu masih tersimpan jelas dalam kotak memorinya. Tepat di tanggal 7 November. Bulan desember. Akhir musim gugur yang dingin. Selepas jam sekolah telah berakhir. Namun bukannya bergegas untuk pulang seperti siswa lain. Oh Sehun lebih memilih berdiri di bawah pohon besar yang daunnya berguguran. Seorang diri di belakang halaman sekolah.

Angin musim gugur berhembus pelan. Remaja berkulit pucat itu merapatkan jaket abu-abu dibalik seragam yang ia kenakan. Bunyi gemerisik daun yang berguguran menemaninya seorang diri.

Berbanding terbalik dengan raut wajah datar yang ia tampilkan. Di dalam dadanya, jantung remaja tampan itu terus bertalu dengan cepat seiring rasa gugup yang melandanya. Hingga sebuah suara langkah kaki seseorang yang menginjak dedaunan terdengar di telinganya.

Sehun menoleh. Entah ia harus senang atau semakin gugup melihat yang dinanti akhirnya datang.

Byun Baekhyun –sang senior berwajah imut– sedang berjalan menghampirinya. Mantel biru yang ia gunakan nampak kebesaran sampai-sampai seluruh jemari tangannya tenggelam dibalik lengan panjang mantel itu. Membuatnya terlihat makin menggemasakan. Dan sialnya, itu berefek pada kecepatan jantung Sehun yang meningkat. Seiring kegugupannya yang makin menjadi.

Baekhyun berdiri tepat di hadapan Sehun. Manik hitamnya berkilat penuh rasa penasaran. "Mengapa ingin bertemu denganku di sini?"

Di balik wajah datar yang masih Sehun pertahankan. Tak ada yang tahu ia sedang berjuang keras menahan rasa gugupnya serta menyusun kalimat apa yang akan ia sampaikan.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tuntut Baekhyun tak sabar. Sama sekali tidak menemukan petunjuk apapun yang akan dikatakan adik kelasnya tersebut.

Diam-diam, jakun Sehun bergerak menelan ludah. Saat bibirnya terbuka, saat itu pula serentetan kalimat meluncur dengan mulusnya. Tanpa jeda, bahkan tanpa nada serta selingan ekspresi apapun yang ditampilkan. Kalimat itu keluar dengan lancar dari bibir Oh Sehun.

"Aku menyukaimu, sunbae. Ayo berpacaran denganku."

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **... ... ... ... ... ...**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **_o0o_**

 **Sayaka Dini**

 _ **Present**_

 **2-EX**

 **_o0o_**

 _ **Main Cast**_ **: Byun Baekhyun**

 _ **Hope You Enjoy It~ ^_^**_

 **_o0o_**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **... ... ... ... ... ...**_

Hal pertama yang dirasakan Park Chanyeol saat bangun adalah...

...rasa sakit yang menusuk kepalanya. Serta bau alkohol yang berhembus dari nafasnya sendiri.

Ughh... ia benci hal ini. Saat-saat dirinya terkena hangover dipagi hari, serta tak mampu dengan jernih mengingat hal apa yang terjadi sebelumnya hingga ia lebih memilih menghanyutkan segala beban pikiran yang menganggu dirinya dalam tegukan beberapa bir. Karena Chanyeol sangat tahu, tindakan bodoh meminum itu tidak akan bisa mengeluarkan masalahnya begitu saja dalam semalam.

"Apa lagi ini?" keluhnya sambil bangkit memijat pelipisnya. Berpikir mengapa ia melakukan tindakan bodoh itu lagi. _Pasti karena tumpukan kerjaan_ , pikirnya asal. Pria tinggi itu pun turun dari ranjang. Berjalan dengan kaki yang diseret menuju keluar kamar.

Seperti rutinitasnya kala ia dilanda hangover, selalu ada suara yang sedang menggunakan dapurnya di pagi hari. Karena itu Chanyeol bergerak otomatis. Duduk di kursi makan sambil berteriak, "Baek, mana teh herbalku?" tanpa menoleh dan hanya memijat kepalanya sendiri.

Tak lama kemudian, secangkir teh disajikan di hadapannya. Chanyeol meminumnya pelan. Berharap dengan minuman itu sakit kepalanya akan mereda dengan perlahan seperti biasa. Kening Chanyeol berkerut. Minuman ini tidak seperti biasanya. Cangkir itu kembali diletakkan di atas meja.

"Mengapa terlalu manis?" protesnya kesal. Kepalanya berputar menghadap pria yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Kau tahu aku tidak suka dengan–" Kening Chanyeol makin berkerut. "Jongdae?" tanyanya bingung. Tak mendapati Baekhyun seperti yang dikira, alih-alih ada sahabatnya yang berdiri sambil melipat lengan di atas dada.

"Eoh." Jongdae mengangguk, seolah mengerti keheranan Chanyeol. "Aku bukan Baekhyun, jadi aku tak tahu bagaimana seleramu dalam teh."

"Apa yang–"

"Pagi tadi, Kakakmu menelpon dan memintaku untuk mengurusmu. Dia bilang, semalam kau minum terlalu banyak. Ah, dia juga bilang 'maaf' tidak bisa mengurusmu karena dia buru-buru untuk siaran berita di pagi ini."

Chanyeol menghela nafas, sekali lagi memijat pelipisnya. Kepalanya pening, tapi dia tidak mau meminum teh buatan Jongdae yang tidak sesuai dengan seleranya. "Kenapa kau tidak menelepon Baekhyun saja?"

"Sudah kucoba," balas Jongdae dengan nada kesal. "Tapi sejak tadi teleponnya tidak aktif. Kau tidak sedang bertengkar dengannya lagi kan?"

"Aku tidak–" Kata-katanya terhenti sendiri. Dalam sekejap, kenangan semalam telintas dalam pikirannya. Tamparan itu, tatapan terluka Baekhyun, dan kalimat terakhir yang menghantuinya.

" _Aku tidak akan pernah memintamu kembali lagi padaku. Tidak akan pernah."_

Ada rasa takut yang muncul dalam relung hati Chanyeol. Tetapi ia menepisnya dengan cepat. Ia meremas helaian rambut hitamnya sambil mengumpat. Cangkir di atas meja kembali ia ambil. Terpaksa meminumnya meski dahinya terus berkerut tak suka. "Ahh, aku butuh air." Pria tinggi itu bangkit menuju keran air minum. Tenggorokannya terasa gatal sehabis meminum teh buatan Jongdae.

"Dari sikap diammu, sepertinya kau sadar kalau kau yang salah dalam pertengkaran kalian.," komentar Jongdae. "Kenapa tidak segera menghubungi Baekhyun dan meminta maaf padanya."

Segelas air tandas. "Tidak pelu," jawab Chanyeol tak acuh. Meletakkan gelas di wastafel. " _Toh_ , Baekhyun akan menghubungiku lebih dulu seperti biasanya."

Jongdae menggeleng tak percaya dengan sikap Chanyeol. "Kau mau kemana?" tanyanya melihat Chanyeol meninggalkan konter dapur.

"Aku akan bersiap pergi kerja. Kau juga pergilah Jongdae. Terimakasih sudah bekunjung," si tinggi itu melambaikan tangannya tanpa sekalipun berbalik menghadap Jongdae.

"Tch," Jongdae berdecak kesal. "Sikap sombongnya tak pernah berubah," keluhnya. "Aku heran Baekhyun bisa bertahan dengan orang semacam itu."

.

.

.

.

Kening Sehun berkerut. Heran melihat make up artist yang berdiri di depannya berbeda dengan yang kemarin. "Kau yang akan meriasku?" tanya model tampan itu.

Wanita berkuncir satu di hadapannya mengangguk dengan senyuman lebar. "Perkenalkan, namaku Sulli. Aku perias model dalam sesi foto kali ini. Mohon bantuannya," wanita itu membungkuk sopan.

Tapi lipatan kulit di kening Sehun belum juga menghilang. "Lalu, kemana make up artist yang kemarin?"

Sulli ikut mengernyit mendapati pertanyaan aneh sang model. "Dia tidak bekerja di sini lagi."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena dia hanya intern selama satu hari kemarin."

"Intern?"

Sulli mengangguk. "Kemarin masa percobaannya, yang kudengar dari Victoria, meski kinerjanya bagus tapi dia sudah terlalu banyak makan waktu lama saat meriasmu. Karena itu kami tidak menerimanya lagi."

Sehun berpikir, dan ia sangat tahu kenapa Baekhyun memakan waktu lama saat meriasnya kemarin. Tak ada lagi pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Sehun. Sang model tetap memasang wajah datar saat Sulli mulai merias wajahnya.

.

.

.

.

Tubuh tinggi profesional milik pria tampan bermarga Park bau saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan lilitan handuk di pinggang serta handuk lain di atas kepalanya yang basah. Ia berjalan menghampiri rak meja kecil di samping ranjang. Mengambil kotak persegi bernama smartphone dan mengeceknya. Tak ada daftar misscall ataupun pesan.

Ia berpikir. Berperan batin untuk melakukan panggilan lebih dulu atau menunggu. Kenangan semalam membuat Chanyeol sadar dalam pertengkaran mereka dia yang salah. Namun ego yang ia miliki juga terlalu besar, berteriak padanya bahwa Baekhyun pasti akan menghubunginya lebih dulu. Pada akhirnya Chanyeol mengedikkan bahu. Meletakkan kembali smartphone itu di atas meja. Melangkah menuju lemari pakaiannya.

Dalam hati ia meyakini, cepat atau lambat Baekhyun akan datang lebih dulu kepadanya bahkan sebelum ia menghuunginya.

Tak ada sama sekali dalam bayangannya, bahwa ia akan menunggu **selama** dua puluh hari kemudian, karena tak pernah ada kabar apapun dari Baekhyun.

Sama sekali.

.

.

.

.

Ini sudah kali ketiga dalam dua puluh hari ini Kyungsoo mengunjungi rumah kontrakan lamanya sejak ia berpindah tempat di apartement baru. Dan ini sudah ketiga kalinya ia melihat tak ada tanda-tanda apapun Baekhyun untuk keluar dari kamarnya sekedar menyambut kedatangan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo jengah. "Apa dia memang tidak pernah sekalipun keluar dari kamarnya?" nadanya berubah kesal. Habis sudah kesabarannya. Dia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk berkunjung dan melihat keadaan Baekhyun namun sahabatnya itu malah bertindak mengabaikannya.

Minseok yang ditanya mengangkat bahu pasrah. "Ia hanya akan keluar jika ingin ke kamar mandi atau ke dapur untuk makan. Selebihnya, tidak sama sekali."

"Heol," Kyungsoo tidak percaya Baekhyun akan bertindak sejauh itu. Begitu pun dengan Minseok.

Ini adalah kali pertamanya mereka melihat Baekhyun mengurung diri selama lebih dari dua minggu hanya karena putus hubungan dengan Chanyeol. Apa masalah mereka seserius itu? Kungsoo dan Minseok bertanya-tanya

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaannya?"

"Tak ada telepon dari majalah ceci. Sudah pasti dia tdak diterima."

"Kau tidak mencoba untuk memanggilnya keluar kamar, hyung?"

"Sudah kulakukan. Pintunya ia kunci dari dalam. Aku bahkan sudah mencoba menggedor pintunya, tapi ia tidak menjawab."

"Dia.." agak ragu Kyungsoo melanjutkan ucapannya. "Tidak sedang mencoba untuk melakukan tindakan bodoh di dalam kamarnya, kan?"

Kyungsoo dan Minseok saling melempar pandangan khawatir. Keduamya sangat tahu tentang kepribadian sahabat mereka itu. Meski sudah berumur 27 tahun dan seharusnya berpikir sangat dewasa, tapi Baekhyun bisa berubah menjadi orang yang paling pesimis di dunia jika sudah putus dengan Chanyeol. Terakhir kali yang mereka ingat, saat itu Baekhyun menyinggung tentang impiannya yang tak terwujud dan membandingkannya dengan pekerjaan Kyungsoo maupun Minseok. Serta terus mengeluh tentang nasib malangnya di dunia ini.

"Dimana kunci cadangan semua kamar hyung?!"

"Di atas lemari!"

Keduanya bergerak dengan panik. Mengambil kursi dan menyeretnya di samping lemari. Kyungsoo memegang bagian sisi kursi, sementara Minseok naik di atas kursi, mengulurkan tangannya mencari kunci di atas lemari. "Aku dapat!" Minseok bersorak. Ia melompat turun, berlari menuju pintu kamar Baekhyun. Kyungsoo ikut berlari menyusul di belakangnya.

"Jangan khawatir Baek! Kami akan menolongmu!" seru Minseok seraya memasukkan kunci kamar.

Kyungsoo yang berdiri si sampingnya ikut berteriak. "Bertahanlah! Kami akan menghubungi ambulan!" Ia menyiapkan ponselnya.

Pintu pun terbuka. Keduanya menerobos masuk dengan panik. Suasana kamar terlihat remang. Tirai jendela tertutup rapat menghalangi cahaya matahari pagi. Di sisi ruangan mereka baru bisa menemukan Baekhyun, sedang duduk memunggungi mereka.

Fokus mata pria mungil itu menghadap ke layar komputer yang menyala, earphone menutup kedua telinganya, dan jari jemarinya dengan lincah memainkan keybord serta mouse di sisi komputer. Tatapannya terlihat membara. Bertekad memenangkan permainan tempur dalam game online LOL tersebut. "Ayooo, serang teruss!" ujar Baekhyun bersemangat.

Yang tadinya panik, Kyungsoo dan Minseok berubah menjadi jengkel. Kamar yang berantakan, sampah makanan dan piring kotor berserakan di lantai, serta bau tak enak yang menyebar keseluruh ruangan. Sebagai pecinta kebersihan, emosi Minseok meluap. Ia beralih menuju stopkontak, mencabut sambungan kabel yang terhubung pada komputer Baekhyun.

Layar menggelap dalam sekejap. Emosi Baekhyun tersulut, permaianannya menghilang di tengah jalan. "YACH!" melepas earphone di telinganya, ia menoleh ke belakang. Kyungsoo bertindak cepat untuk menarik telinga Baekhyun, menyeretnya meninggalkan kursi komputer. Baekhyun menjerit kesakitan, tapi Kyungsoo tidak memberinya ampun. Hingga mereka tiba di sisi ranjang, dan Baekhyun duduk di atasnya. Ia ingin berteriak protes, namun tatapan membunuh dari Minseok dan Kyungsoo yang berdiri di hadapannya membuat Baekhyun menciut.

"Apa kau anak kecil?" sindir Kyungsoo. Ia mengernyit merasakan bau tak enak dari tubuh Baekhun. "Dan kapan kau terakhir kali mandi? Asataga Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun menunduk, tak berani membalas.

"Jadi selama ini kau berdiam diri di kamar ini untuk bermain game terus sepanjang hari?" kesal Minseok, ikut mengomel. "Ingat umurmu Baekhyun! Kau seharusnya pergi mencari pekerjaan lain! Kau pikir siapa yang akan membayar seluruh biaya hidupmu?"

"Kau bisa melakukan hal itu untukku hyung."

"Kau pikir aku siapamu? Suamimu?"

"Kita bisa menikah sekarang," jawab Bakhyun asal.

Emosi Minseok tersulut. "YACH!"

"Mian," suara Baekhyun mengecil. Mengintip sebentar ke atas hanya untuk melihat seberapa tajam tatapan mata Kyungsoo dan Minseok yang seolah bersengkokol untuk mengulitinya hidup-hidup. Baekhyun kembali menatap lantai dengan takut. "Aku.. hanya ingin melepas stressku," belanya. Jemarinya saling bertautan, siap menerima omelan selanjutnya.

"Dengan bermain game seharian?" sindir Minseok. "Kau bisa melakukan hal yang lebih baik untuk melepas sterssmu. Seperti berjalan-jalan keluar mencari pekerjaan misalnya."

"Tidak bisa," Baekhyun menggeleng. "Aku takut, jika aku keluar rumah, aku akan langsung berlari ke apartement Chanyeol untuk menyapanya," ungkapnya sedih.

"Kalau begitu lakukan saja," balas Kyungsoo ringan. "Bukankah kau memang selalu melakukan itu?" Kyungsoo mendapat sikutan dari Minseok setelah sindirannya keluar. Dari tatapannya, Minseok memberi sinyal untuk tidak seharusnya Kyungsoo mengatakan hal itu.

Bahu Baekhyun menegang. Selanjutnya badan pria mungil itu membungkuk terlalu dalam hingga menyebarkan aura-aura pesimis yang keluar dari seluruh tubuhnya. "Apa aku memang sebodoh itu?" bisiknya dengan nada menyedihkan. "Apa aku sungguh terlihat bodoh dan gampangan seperti itu? Selalu saja berlari ke arahnya seperti idiot meski ia sudah menyakitiku berapa kali. Mengapa aku bisa sebodoh itu? Mengapa aku tetap melakukannya berulang-ulang tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu? Mengapa aku membiarakan diriku–"

"Sshht, Baekhyun-ah," Kyungsoo duduk di sampingnya. "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud–" Kyungsoo terhenti, sadar hal apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk sahabatnya. "Lupakan itu," pintanya. Menarik kepala Baekhyun ke bahunya. "Apapun masalahmu, kami hanya ingin kau tidak berdiam di dalam kamar seperti ini. Kau tahu kenapa?" Ia mengelus kepala Baekhyun lembut. "Karena kau tidak sendirian Baek. Ada kami berdua di sini. Kami akan selalu menemanimu bagaimanapun keadaanmu."

Baekhyun tak bisa menolaknya. Kalimat tulus yang disampaikan Kyungsoo langsung mengisi relung hatinya yang terluka. Seperti setetes air hujan yang mendinginkan retakan daratan kering. Terlalu menyejukkan, membuatnya terharu. Baekhyun mendorong kepalanya sendiri ke perpotongan leher Kyungsoo yang nyaman. Menggigit bibirnya yang bergetar, ia berbisik sambil memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo. "Mian... jeongmal mianhe." _maaf karena tidak menyadari perhatian kalian..._

Minseok tersenyum teduh. Ia ikut duduk di sisi lain samping Baekhyun. Mengelus lembut punggung sahabat mereka. "Aku merasa kita seperti sedang mengurus anak kecil," candanya menaikkan suasana.

"Eoh," tangan Kyungsoo tak berhenti mengelus rambut Baekhyun. "Padahal aku yang paling muda di sini. Dan lihat siapa yang menjadi bayinya? Akh!" ia meringis tiba-tiba. Lalu balas memukul bahu Baekhyun. "Jangan mencubit piggangku, sialan."

Bahu Baekhyun bergetar menahan tawa. Namun ia tak juga melepaskan pelukannya di pinggang sang sahabat. Kyungsoo dan Minseok yang menyadari hal itu, ikut mengulum senyum.

Ia menyukainya. Memiliki sahabat-sahabat baik ini di sekelilingnya.

.

.

.

.

Tumpukan lembaran dokumen dilempar dengan kasar di atas meja. "Apa-apaan ini?" sentak Choi Seunghyun –salah satu jaksa di pengadilan umum– murka. Tatapan tajamnya tertuju pada pria tinggi yang berdiri di seberang meja kantornya. "Park Chanyeol?"

"Aku tidak sengaja melakukannya," jawab Chanyeol tanpa rasa bersalah. Bahkan sekedar menunduk untuk meminta maaf pada atasannya tidak ia lakukan.

"Tidak sengaja?" jawaban dengan nada enteng itu membuat emosi Seunghyun makin naik. "Kau pikir sudah berapa lama kau bekerja sebagai internt di sini, hah?! Sudah hampir satu tahun!" Ia mengingatkan. "Tugasmu adalah membantu para panitra. Bukannya mempersulit pekerjaan mereka. Bagaimana bisa dokumen laporan lima kasus kau campur adukan menjadi satu? Apa kau terlalu jenius atau hanya terlalu bodoh, hah!"

Chanyeol menghela nafas. Sama sekali tidak terlihat terbebani dengan kicauan tajam dari jaksa tersebut. "Aku akan membuat ulang laporan ini." Tangannya mengambil tumpukan dokumen dari atas meja. Ia melanjutkan ucapannya saat melihat Seunghyun hendak berbicara lagi. "Kau tenang saja. Aku akan menyelesaikannya dengan cepat, dan meletakkan laporan yang baru sebelum jam makan siang besok. Bukankah kasus ini akan disidangkan lusa, iya kan?"

Mulut Seunghyun yang sudah terlanjur terbuka kecil, bersuara kecil. "Eoh."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku permisi." Chanyeol meninggalkan ruang sang jaksa tanpa beban sama sekali.

Berbanding terbalik dengan sang jaksa yang masih duduk terheran-heran di kursinya. "Mengapa sikapnya bisa setenang itu?" Ia jadi kesal sendiri. "Sebenarnya siapa yang jaksa siapa yang hanya magang di sini?"

Sementara di luar kantor jaksa. Chanyeol berjalan menuju meja kerjanya yang letaknya di paling sudut ruangan. Ia meletakkan dokumen di atas mejanya, lalu duduk di kursi. Terdiam sambil menatap lurus tumpukan dokumen tersebut.

Hingga tepukan ringan di bahunya menyentakkan Chanyeol. Yang menepuk bahunya pun ikut terkejut melihat reaksi Chanyeol yang berlebihan. Padahal sebelumnya ia sudah memanggil nama Chanyeol lebih dari lima kali.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Kris heran. "Akhir-akhir ini kau sering terlihat tak fokus dan sangat kacau. Apa kau baru saja dicampakkan kekasihmu?" tebaknya asal.

Chanyeol mendengus geli. "Aku tidak pernah dicampakkan, Kris," ujarnya sombong.

Kris balas dengan senyuman geli. Tak ingin bertanya lebih lanjut karena hubungan pertemanan sebatas rekan kerja tidak mengharuskan keduanya berbagi masalah bersama. "Leeteuk-sshi mengajak semua panitra untuk makan malam di restoran terdekat selepas kerja nanti. Dalam rangka kehamilan istrinya, dia ingin mentraktir kita semua. Kau ikutlah bersama kami."

"Tapi tugasku masih-"

"Tinggalkan saja sebentar. Kau akan dianggap tidak sopan jika menolak ajakan sunbae semacam Leeteuk-sshi. Ayolah, ikut saja," bujuk Kris. "Kita juga bisa berminum bersama nanti. Bagaimana?"

Chanyeol menghela napas. Ia pun mengangguk. "Baiklah."

.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol sudah keterlaluan," komentar Minseok setelah mereka berdua mendengarkan cerita lengkapnya dari Baekhyun. "Sabar itu ada batasnya. Dan kau Baek, jangan mudah memaafkannya. Kau mengerti?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lemah.

"Kali ini kau sangat serius memutuskannya bukan?" tanya Kyungsoo. "Kami bisa membantumu melupakan si tinggi itu jika kau sungguh serius dalam hal ini."

"Tapi bagaimana?" ucap Baekhyun tak yakin akan berhasil. "Aku bahkan tak ingin keluar rumah karena takut kelepasan dan berlari mendatanginya."

"Kita bisa memulainya dari hal kecil dulu." Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya. "Berikan ponselmu. Kita harus menghapus seluruh kontak maupun email apapun tentang Chanyeol agar kau tak bisa menghubunginya lagi."

Baekhyun cemberut. "Tapi aku tidak tahu dimana ponselku."

"Kenapa tidak tahu?"

"Aku melemparnya entah kemana."

"Apa?"

"Aku takut jika aku memegang ponselku, aku akan langsung menghubunginya."

Kyungsoo menepuk dahinya, pias. "Astaga, kau benar-benar–" Kyungsoo menghela napas, tak tega mengatakan kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan bagaimana pikiran Baekhyun sekarang.

Minseok menyarankan mereka mulai membersihkan kamar Baekhyun agar bisa menemukan ponsel itu lebih cepat. Mereka bertiga pun melakukannya. Lima belas menit kemudian, ponsel Baekhyun ditemukan di atas lantai yang tertutupi tumpukan celana. Baekhyun bergeser lebih jauh dari Kyungsoo yang telah memegang ponselnya.

"Apa pola kunci ponselmu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun menatap lantai sambil menjawab dengan suara kecil. "C."

Kyungsoo membuka kunci ponsel Baekhyun. Foto selca Chanyeol yang mencium pipi Baekhyun menjadi gambaran pertama yang muncul sebagai wallpaper layar persegi tersebut. Kini Kyungsoo paham mengapa Baekhyun tak ingin menyentuh ponselnya.

"Aku akan mengganti wallpapermu, dan menghapus seluruh fotomu bersama Chanyeol. Tidak masalah kan?"

Meski cemberut, Baekhyun tetap mengangguk. Minseok mengelus punggung Baekhyun menenangkannya. "Kerja bagus. Kau harus melupakan semuanya Baek."

Kyungsoo mengernyit saat menemukan sesuatu yang aneh. "Baek.." ia memanggil dengan ragu. "Ini bukan rekaman videomu yang... 'aneh-aneh' dengan Chanyeol? Iya kan?" pasalnya, dalam screenshoot layar video itu ada potongan gambar Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tanpa busana saling berpelukan di atas kasur.

Menyadari apa yang dilihat Kyungsoo. Pipi Baekhyun merona. Ia menggaruk lehernya sambil berucap dengan nada malu. "Waktu itu... aku hanya iseng ingin merekamnya sendiri..."

Wajah Kyungsoo ikut memerah. "YACH!" bentaknya tak habis pikir. "Kau pikir kau artis porno! Mengapa hal menjijikan begitu kau rekam?!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Lagipula hanya aku yang menontonnya!"

"Tapi tetap saja, dasar bodoh!" tiba-tiba Kyungsoo punya keinginan besar ingin membenturkan kepala sahabatnya itu di tembok. Rasanya begitu malu memiliki sahabat seperti Baekhyun sementara dirinya bahkan tak pernah melakukan hal sejauh itu. "Aku akan menghapus semuanya."

"Tunggu!" Baekhyun hampir menjerit. "Tidak bisakah aku menontonnya sekali saja sebelum kau hapus?"

Untungnya Minseok telah lebih dulu memukul kepala Baekhyun sebelum Kyungsoo kembali berteriak murka tentang kebodohan sahabat mereka itu. "Seriuslah sedikit. Baek!" ujar Minseok.

Bakhyun meringis sambil cemberut. "Maaf, aku hanya kelepasan."

Minseok dan Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Mereka berdua sadar tak bisa membiarkan Baekhyun seorang diri dalam menangani masalah ini. Mereka akan terus mengawasi Baekhyun.

...

Hari itu, Minseok dan Kyungsoo menghabiskan waktu mereka untuk membantu Baekhyun membuang seluruh barang-barangnya yang berkaitan dengan Chanyeol. Entah itu baju ataupun arloji couple, hingga gantungan boneka kecil pemberian dari Chanyeol. Semua mereka kumpulkan dalam kardus dan akan membuangnya. Bukan perkara mudah bagi Minseok dan Kyungsoo, karena dalam beberapa kesempatan Baekhyun sempat berteriak histeris seperti anak kecil saat barang-barangnya akan dimasukkan ke dalam kardus.

Setelah semua selesai, Minseok merebahkan dirinya lelah di atas ranjang Baekhyun yang sudah berganti seperai baru. "Untungnya hari ini aku tak ada jadwal mengisi jam kuliah," ucap dosen muda berwajah remaja itu. "Bagaimana denganmu Kyungsoo? Kau tidak bekerja di hotel?"

"Aku sudah bilang kemarin pada asistenku untuk menggantikanku sementara hari ini. Aku juga sudah memberikan pengarahan pada mereka apa yang perlu dibuat untuk menu hari ini."

"Jadi kau libur?" mata Baekhyun berbinar. "Kalau begitu masakan sesuatu untuk kami! Sudah lama kau tidak melakukannya sejak kau pindah dari sini."

"Tidak Baek," tolaknya. "Dari awal aku sudah berencana ingin mentraktir kalian di suatu tempat yang bagus." Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Anggap saja perayaan kepindahanku juga pengangkatanku sebagai kepala koki di tempatku bekerja."

"Sungguh?" tanya Minseok semangat.

Kyungsoo tersenyum mengangguk. Baekhyun dan Minseok bersorak senang.

.

.

.

.

Tempat bagus yang dimaksud Kyungsoo adalah sebuah restoran besar yang dilengkapi hiburan life berupa penampilan langsung seorang pianis di atas panggung kecil yang melingkar di tengah-tengah ruangan resteroan, dimana susunan meja-meja makan yang disediakan untuk para pengunjung dapat melihat penampilan sang pianis dari sudut manapun.

Alunan melodi lembut sudah dimainkan oleh pianis saat Kyungsoo dan teman-temannya telah tiba di restoran yang tampak ramai itu. Mereka menuju tempat dimana Kyungsoo sudah memesan meja untuk empat orang sebelumnya.

"Untuk empat orang?" Baekhyun duduk di kursinya dan melihat satu tempat kosong di samping Kyungsoo. Meja makannya berbentuk persegi. Sementara Minseok duduk di samping Baekhyun. "Kyungsoo-yah, jangan bilang kau juga mengundang–"

"Apa kau gila?" potong Kyungsoo mengerti akan maksud Baekhyun. "Aku memang temannya, tapi kau sahabatku. Aku tidak mungkin mengundangnya saat tahu bagaimana kondisimu saat ini."

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Jadi, siapa yang kau undang selain kami?"

"Tetangga baruku di apartement," Kyungsoo menahan senyumannya. "Saat kalian tidak datang waktu aku berberes, dialah yang membantuku. Karena itu aku juga mengundangnya sebagai bentuk terimakasihku."

Baekhyun dan Minseok saling melempar pandang, lalu tersenyum misterius. Serentak menatap Kyungsoo dengan lirikan menggoda. "Hanya tetanggamu?" sindir Baekhyun.

"Emm,... ya. Sebenarnya dia juga kenalan lamaku."

"Benarkah?" Minseok memajukan kepalanya.

"Ya." Kyungsoo bingung. "Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?"

"Wajahmu merah Kyungsoo-yah," tuding Baekhyun. "Kau malu ya~" godanya yang disambut kekehan oleh Minseok.

"Aku tidak–" Kyungsoo terhenti. Sadar pipinya terasa terbakar. Ia meminum air putih untuk menutupi kegugupannya. Dan sialnya, kedua temannya itu semakin menggodanya. "Hentikan kalian berdua. Atau aku tidak jadi membayar makanan kalian," ancamnya.

Seketika Baekhyun dan Minseok menahan bibirnya agar terkatup rapat tanpa mengeluarkan suara apapun. Mata Baekhyun melihat sekeliling. Tampak ramai. Di sudut lain terlihat kumpulan pria berjas kantoran yang saling tertawa gembira seperti sedang merayakan sesuatu. Baekhyun tak peduli dengan itu. Tatapan Baekhyun beralih ke arah lain. Ke tengah ruangan dimana sang pianis sendirian sedang memainkan melodi pianonya.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun mendapatkan ide lain.

"Aku terlalu bosan untuk berdiam diri di sini menunggu makanan datang," ucap Baekhyun pada kedua sahabatnya. "Aku punya ide bagus. Ini juga bisa jadi hadiah buatmu Kyungsoo. Lihat saja." Baekhyun tampak bangga. Ia lalu berdiri, pergi meninggalkan Minseok dan Kyungsoo.

Dari mejanya, Kyungsoo dan Minseok bisa melihat Baekhyun sedang berbicara dengan seseorang yang berdiri di samping konter pemesanan meja. Setelahnya, Baekhyun berjalan ke tengah ruangan restoran, menaiki panggung kecil, dan membisikkan sesuatu pada sang pianis. Baekhyun lalu bersiap duduk di salah satu kursi bundar di depan stand up mic yang berada di samping pianis.

Kyungsoo dan Minseok pun mengerti apa yang ingin dilakukan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

Alunan melodi lembut dari pianis tiba-tiba dihentikan. Mulanya Chanyeol tidak mau peduli. Ia sudah asik menghilangkan sedikit bebannya dengan canda tawa dan makan bersama rekan-rekannya. Namun saat nada lain mulai dibunyikan oleh sang pianis restoran, Chanyeol sadar dengan lagu familiar apa yang akan selanjutnya dimainkan. Dan saat sebuah suara merdu lain ikut mengiringi musik piano tersebut.

Chanyeol terpaku. Seketika ia menoleh ke tengah ruangan. Dan melihat dengan jelas orang itu ada di sana. Pria mungil yang telah menghilang selama dua puluh hari itu kini berada di atas sana. Duduk di depan mic sambil memejamkan mata menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang familiar di telinga Chanyeol.

"The answer is you~~ u~ u~~" suara Baekhyun bersenandung lembut mengisi seluruh suasana restoran. Sambil memejamkan mata mersapi lagunya, ia terus bernyanyi. "My answer is you ~ hu hu hu~ hu~~"

Sementara di sudut lain. Oh Sehun yang baru memasuki restoran menghentikan langkahnya saat mendegar lantunan familiar di telinganya. Seiring suara lembut yang memasuki pendengarannya, matanya pun beralih menuju tengah ruangan. Melihat dengan jelas bagaimana Baekhyun bernyanyi dengan indah di atas sana.

"Nae modeungeol da boyeojwo bwaseo~ (Aku menunjukkan segalanya bagiku)" Baekhyun membuka matanya, menatap lantai sambil bersenandung mengayunkan pelan kepalanya ke samping. "You are my everything. Neomu hwangsinhaeso~ (Kau segalanya bagiku, karena aku yakin...)"

Sehun tersenyum teduh. Lagu itu sungguh mengingatkannya pada masa lalu. Sementara matanya tak pernah bisa lepas dari Baekhyun hingga pria itu selesai bernyanyi.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun kembali ke mejanya. "Sekarang giliranmu Kyungsoo," pintanya bersemangat. "Ayolah, kita semua tahu kau juga pandai bernyanyi. Ayo nyanyikan sesuatu untukku. Setelah itu Minseok hyung yang tampil."

"Yach. Kau pikir ini tempat karokean?" protes Kyungsoo. Tapi Baekhyun terus membujuknya. Mengatakan ia juga perlu dihibur setelah apa yang Baekhyun lalui akhir-akhir ini. Kyungsoo pun mengalah. Ia lalu pergi ke tengah ruangan untuk ikut tampil bersama sang pianis.

"Aku ingin ke kamar mandi dulu," pamit Minseok. "Kau jangan kemana-mana Baek. Tetaplah disini," pintanya sebelum pergi.

Baekhyun berdecih. Agak sebal karena Minseok memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil. Ia tak apa jika ditinggalkan sendiri di meja makan ini. Iya kan?

Seseorang tiba-tiba menarik kursi di samping Baekhyun. "Kau berhasil mengejutkanku," suara bass yang berbicara itu malah berhasil menyentakkan Baekhyun. Pria mungil itu menoleh. Dan seketika tubuhnya menengang saat melihat wajah Chanyeol.

"Kau sengaja melakukan ini, bukan?" tuding Chanyeol sambil tersenyum geli. "Kau sudah tahu kalau aku dan rekan-rekan kerjaku akan makan malam di sini. Karena itu kau berencana untuk tiba-tiba tampil membawakan lagu favorit kita berdua di sana, untuk membuatku terkejut. Iya kan?"

Mata Baekhyun melebar. "Aku tidak–"

"Sudahlah, tak perlu mencari alasan." Tangan besar Chanyeol terulur mengacak puncak kepala Baekhyun dengan gemas. "Sudah kubilang bukan? Kau pasti akan datang lagi padaku lebih dulu," koarnya membanggakan diri. Sama sekali tak sadar sinar amarah yang berkilat di mata Baekhyun.

"Woi, Chanyeol!" seorang pria, mungkin salah satu rekan kerja Chanyeol, memanggilnya dari meja lain.

"Ah. Aku makan dulu bersama mereka. Kau tunggulah di sini. Kita akan pulang bersama." Chanyeol pun beranjak pergi. Tak butuh balasan dari Baekhyun, karena ia yakin pria mungil itu akan menurutinya.

Baekhyun mendengus kesal. Tak percaya Chanyeol melakukan hal itu padanya, bersikap sanagt meremehkannya. Apa harga dirinya serendah itu? Emosinya meluap. Kalimat-kalimat saran dari Minseok dan Kyungsoo sebelumnya tentang dirinya yang tidak boleh kalah dari keegoisan dan kesombongan Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun semakin bertekad.

Ia berdiri dari tempatnya. Mengambil ponselnya lalu mengirimkan pesan pada Minseok dan Kyungsoo bahwa ia akan pulang lebih dulu. Setelahnya, Baekhyun bergegas pergi menuju pintu keluar restoran itu.

Di ambang pintu, seseorang tiba-tiba meraih lengannya, mencegatnya. "Kenapa buru-buru pergi?"

Baekhyun terkejut. Tak menyangka bisa bertemu dengan Sehun di tempat ini juga. Kening Baekhyun berkerut tajam. Ini kedua kalinya ia dikejutkan bertemu dengan orang yang tidak ia sangaka setelah Chanyeol. Padahal ini adalah hari pertamanya keluar dari kamar setelah dua puluh hari lamanya dihabiskan bermain game. Kebetulan macam apa ini?

"Ah ya. Penampilanmu bagus," komentar Sehun. Model tampan itu tersenyum miring. "Bukankah lagu yang kau bawakan itu adalah lagu favorit kita berdua? Apa kau sedang bernostalgia tadi, hm?"

Baekhyun mengerjap. Sebuah memori lama saat ia bernyanyi di bawah pohon dengan Sehun yang tidur di pangkuannya, menampar Baekhyun dengan keras. Astaga, ia baru menyadari itu. Lagu favoritnya dengan Sehun di masa lalu, sama dengan lagu favoritnya bersama Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggeleng keras. Tidak seharusnya ia mengingat hal semacam itu lagi. "Maaf Sehun." Baekhyun melepaskan tangan Sehun dari lengannya. "Malam ini aku tidak mood untuk berbicara dengan siapa pun. Jadi kumohon, jangan ganggu aku. Permisi," ia pun beranjak pergi.

Meninggalkan Sehun seorang diri di belakang. Sehun berdiri diam di tempat, menatap punggung pria mungil itu yang semakin menjauh. Seperti nostalgia. Ia mengalami hal ini lagi. Dari lubuk hatinya, ia punya sedikit harapan kecil. Meski itu hanya sekali. Agar Baekhyun mau berhenti sesaat lalu menoleh ke belakang, menatapnya. Meski hanya sekali, Sehun menginginkan hal itu bisa terjadi.

Ponsel Baekhyun bergetar. Ia mengambilnya dari saku celana. Melihat sederet nomor tak dikenal menghubunginya. "Yopseyo."

"Baekhyun-sshi?" sebuah suara perempuan terdegar di sambungan telepon. "Ini aku, Victoria dari majalah Ceci. Kau masih ingat aku, bukan?"

Langkah Baekhyun terhenti. "Victoria-sshi. Ya, aku masih mengingatmu. Ada apa?"

"Apa besok kau bisa kembali bekerja dengan kami?"

"Eh? Kenapa... tiba-tiba..." Ia bingung. Padahal ini sudah lewat dari dua puluh hari. Kenapa baru sekarang ia mendapatkan panggilan.

Terdengar helaan nafas panjang dari Victoria. "Kau tahu Oh Sehun bukan? Model yang kau rias waktu itu."

Baekhyun menjawab dengan ragu. "Ya. Kenapa dengannya?"

"Salah satu desainer ingin memakainya lagi sebagai model dalam majalah kami. Sebenarnya itu tidak masalah. Kami selalu bekerja sama dengannya. Tapi baru-baru ini, Sehun mengatakannya pada kami. Dia tidak ingin melakukan pemotretan kalau bukan kau yang meriasnya. Dia bilang, kau lebih cocok menjadi make up artist-nya dari pada yang lain."

Mata Baekhyun melebar. Seketika ia ingat baru saja bertemu dengan Sehun. Ia lalu menoleh ke belakang, melihat sosok Sehun yang masih berdiri diam di tempatnya.

Di lain sisi, Sehun ikut terkejut mendapati Baekhyun yang sudah berjalan jauh meninggalkannya itu, tiba-tiba terhenti dan menoleh ke arahnya. Ia tak menyangka doanya bisa terkabul secepat itu.

Saat Baekhyun menampilkan wajah bengong menatap Sehun dari jauh. Sang model mengulum sebuah senyuman tipis yang terlihat luar biasa tampan.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To be continue...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **_o0o_**

 **2 - EX**

 **_o0o_**

 **Review?**

 _ **~Sayaka Dini~**_

 _ **[**_ _ **4 Desember**_ _ **2016]**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A/N:

Makasih banyk buat yg udh review~ q udh baca semua dn itu sangat menyemangatiku hingga chap yg ini pun berhasil diupdate~

Love u all~

Terima kasih juga buat Brida Wu~ yg ajakin update bareng, jangan lupa baca ffnya author ini juga yahh~ dan untuk icha, makasih udh mau jawab pertanyaanku ttg hukum~

See ya~

Saya tunggu tanggapan kalian lagi~


	4. Musim Semi Terburuk

_**Tujuh tahun yang lalu...**_

Baekhyun bergegas membuka pintu kamar Kyungsoo. Berlari masuk dan duduk di sisi ranjang, di samping pemuda bermata bulat yang sedang membuka laptop.

"Kyungsoo-yah, Kyungsoo-yah, Kyungsoo-yah," dari wajahnya sudah kelihatan Baekhyun terlalu bersemangat.

Dan jika Baekhyun sudah seperti itu, hanya ada satu alasan yang Kyungsoo ketahui apa penyebabnya. "Chanyeol datang lagi?"

Baekhyun mengangguk tiga kali, terlalu cepat, hingga Kyungsoo takut kepala sahabatnya bisa lepas dari lehernya. "Dia bilang dia ingin menanyakan sesuatu tentang materi kelas kalian padamu, tapi... bukankah ini aneh? Ini sudah yang ke–" Ia menghitung tanpa suara menggunakan jarinya. "Keempat belas kalinya. Benar." Lalu mengangguk sendiri. "Keempat belas kali sejak sebulan ini dia selalu datang ke sini dengan berbagai alasan yang aneh-aneh. Coba kau pikir Kyungsoo-yah. Untuk meminjam atau mengembalikan bukumu bukannya bisa dilakukan di kelas kalian? Dan untuk berbicara sekedar menanyakan sesuatu juga bisa dilakukan lewat ponsel? Aku benar bukan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengiyakan. "Bukankah itu sudah jelas?" timpalnya santai kemudian.

"Apa mungkin..." Baekhyun menjeda, pipinya memerah duluan bahkan sebelum ia melanjutkannya. "Kau berpikiran sama denganku?"

Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun lekat, seolah sedang menyelidiki apa yang dipikirkan Baekhyun. Meski nyatanya Kyungsoo bisa menebaknya dengan jelas. "Chanyeol hanya ingin melihatmu."

Baekhyun hampir menjerit, tapi ia segera menahannya. Menyadari objek pembicaraan mereka sedang menunggu di ruang tamu. Ia pun tersenyum malu-malu. "Benarkan? Kalian sudah berteman sejak sekolah, tapi ia baru sering rutin ke rumah ini setelah melihatku sebulan yang lalu." Baekhyun menangkup kedua pipinya yang memanas. "Ah, ottoke~"

Kyungsoo tersenyum geli. Ia mengambil ponsel dan memberikannya pada Baekhyun. "Aku punya nomor Chanyeol, ambilah. Dan coba kau hubungi dia lebih dulu."

Baekhyun mengerjap. Berpikir. Kemudian matanya melebar. "Kau menyuruhku mendekatinya duluan?!"

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu. "Kenapa tidak? Dia sudah memberikan sinyal untuk repot-repot terus datang ke sini agar bisa sering melihatmu. Benarkan?"

"Tapi..." Baekhyun ragu.

"Aku kenal betul Chanyeol seperti apa Baek," ungkap Kyungsoo. "Badannya saja yang besar, tapi ukuran kepekaannya itu sangat kecil. Kalau kau tidak bertindak lebih dulu, dia tidak akan tahu kalau kau juga menyukainya."

Memikirkan fakta bahwa Chanyeol juga memiliki kertertarikan padanya, membuat Baekhyun tersenyum lebar. "Baiklah, akan kucoba."

"Semoga berhasil."

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **... ... ... ... ... ...**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **_o0o_**

 **Sayaka Dini**

 _ **Present**_

 **2-EX**

 **_o0o_**

 _ **Main Cast**_ **: Byun Baekhyun**

 _ **Hope You Enjoy It~ ^_^**_

 **_o0o_**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **... ... ... ... ... ...**_

Baekhyun menggigit kuku jempolnya. Duduk dengan gelisah di atas sofa ruang tengah, di rumah sewaan mereka. Terlalu larut dengan pikirannya hingga ia tak menyadari pintu depan yang dibuka dari luar. Minseok dan Kyungsoo telah kembali.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tepukan di bahunya membuat Baekhyun tersentak.

"Ah," Baekhyun merasa bersalah. "Maaf, aku pulang duluan tadi."

"Tak apa." Menyadari raut bertanya Baekhyun, Kyungsoo melanjutkan. "Kami tadi bertemu dengan Chanyeol di sana."

"Ahh..." Baekhyun mengangguk. Matanya menatap lantai, kembali merenung. Menggigit bibir bawah dengan raut gelisah.

"Sudahlah Baek, jangan terlalu dipikirkan," Minseok merangkul bahu Baekhyun dan menepuknya. "Kau sudah melakukan hal yang baik Sudah bagus kau telah mengabaikan Chanyeol. Aku bangga padamu."

Baekhyun cemberut. "Aku tidak sedang memikirkan si tinggi idiot itu, hyung."

"Lalu?"

"Sebenarnya..." Baekhyun menatap Minseok dan Kyungsoo bergantian dengan serius. "Tadi aku mendapatkan telepon dari majalah Ceci." Seperti dugaannya, kedua sahabatnya terkejut, lalu berbinar turut merasakan kebahagian seolah mereka yang mendapatkan pekerjaan. Namun sebelum kedua sahabatnya itu bersorak memberikan selamat. Baekhyun segera menambahkan penjelasannya. "Tapi aku belum memastikan apa akan kembali bekerja di sana atau tidak?"

Senyuman dan binar di wajah kedua pria lainnya meredup. Berganti dengan keheranan. "Ah, Waeee?" Minseok mendorong bahu Baekhyun dengan kesal. "Kau tidak mau bekerja lagi? Kau mau jadi pengangguran dan terus bermain game seharian di dalam kamarmu? Apa kau betah menjadi sampah masyarakat seperti itu?"

"Aniyo~" Baekhyun menghentakkan kakinya, tak terima. "Tentu saja aku ingin kembali bekerja! Tapi tidak di majalah Ceci. Tidak lagi!"

"Kenapa?"

Mata Baekhyun bergulir menatap Kyungsoo dan Minseok. Tiba-tiba ia merasa malu untuk mengungkapkan alasannya.

"Kenapa?" tuntut Kyungsoo setelah beberapa detik Baekhyun bungkam. "Katakan pada kami kenapa kau tidak mau bekerja di sana lagi?"

"Itu... ada mantanku yang juga bekerja di sana..."

Kyungsoo mengerjap. "Chanyeol?" tanyanya bingung. Yang Kyungsoo tahu Baekhyun hanya memiliki Chanyeol sebagai kekasih tanpa berganti-ganti. "Sejak kapan ahli hukum bekerja di majalah fashion?"

Baekhyun berdecak, mengingatkannya pada Chanyeol membuat ia kesal. "Bukan dia. Aku punya mantan yang lain sebelum aku berpacaran dengan Chanyeol."

"Cinta pertamamu itu?" tebak Minseok, ia pernah ingat Baekhyun bercerita mengenai masa sekolahnya saat mereka minum bersama.

Tapi mengingatkan Sehun sebagai cinta pertamanya, membuat Baekhyun gelisah. Seolah ada aliran darah dalam tubuhnya yang terdorong paksa hingga berkumpul di kedua pipinya. Rasanya panas.

"Lalu memangnya kenapa dengan itu?" timpal Kyungsoo tak habis pikir. "Dia hanya bagian dari masa lalumu. Lagipula itu sudah sangat lama bukan? Untuk apa kau peduli lagi padanya."

"Aku tidak peduli padanya," sangkal Baekhyun. "Hanya saja, membayangkan akan sering bertemu dengannya di tempat kerja membuatku tak nyaman. Apalagi dia seolah senang menyindirku tentang masa lalu." Ia cemberut.

Kyungsoo berdecak. "Kau tahu Baek?" ia merubah tatapannya menjadi lebih serius. "Itulah mengapa kau tak pernah sukses dengan pekerjaanmu."

Alis Baekhyun bertaut tak mengerti.

"Kau selalu saja mengutamakan sesuatu yang tidak lebih penting dibandingkan dengan tujuanmu sendiri. Itulah mengapa kau selalu tertinggal di belakang kami berdua, Baekhyun-ah. Apa kau tidak menyadari hal itu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Coba pikirkan," pinta Kyungsoo. "Selama tujuh tahun ini, kau lebih mengutamakan Chanyeol dari apapun, bahkan dari pekerjaanmu sendiri. Tidakkah kau ingat? Kau tak pernah lama bertahan dengan pekerjaanmu selama lebih dari tiga bulan, karena kau lebih sering mengurus Chanyeol daripada pekerjaanmu sendiri. Seperti terlambat bahkan bolos dari kerjaanmu hanya karena telepon dari Chanyeol yang mengatakan memerlukan bantuanmu. Dan lihat apa hasilnya sekarang? Chanyeol sudah selangkah lebih dekat dengan impiannya menjadi Jaksa karena dirimu, tapi sementara kau?" Kyungsoo menatapnya prihatin. "Kau terombang-ambing tak jelas seperti ini."

Baekhyun tak punya kata-kata untuk membalas Kyungsoo. Karena semua ucapannya terasa benar, dan berhasil menampar batin Baekhyun dengan keras.

"Untuk pertanyaanmu tempo hari, tentang kenapa aku dan Minseok hyung bisa sukses dengan impian kami masing-masing, sementara kau tidak? Kurasa aku harus menjawab itu dengan terang-terangan agar bisa membuatmu sadar Baek." lanjut Kyungsoo, masih dengan nada tegasnya. "Jawabannya, karena kami berdua fokus dan bersungguh-sungguh dengan karier kami. Tidak seperti kau, yang tujuh tahun ini lebih terlihat bersenang-senang dengan pacarmu itu."

Tamparan lagi, tidak secara harfiah, tapi sungguh berhasil telah membuat Baekhyun malu dengan dirinya sendiri. Pernyataan Kyungsoo menyakitinya, tapi diwaktu yang bersamaan membuat Baekhyun sadar dengan kesalahannya sendiri.

"Maaf," ungkap Kyungsoo kemudian. "Mungkin aku juga yang salah karena telah mengenalkanmu dengan Chanyeol sejak awal. Tapi Baek, tahu tidak... semua ini tetap kembali pada dirimu sendiri." Kyungsoo bangkit dari atas sofa. Berdiri di hadapan Baekhyun. "Sekarang coba kau pikirkan lagi. Apa kau akan tetap bersikap kekanakan seperti ini? Lebih mengutamakan ketidaknyamananmu dengan mantan 'tidak jelas' seperti itu? Dibandingkan dengan karirmu sendiri, impian yang katamu ingin menjadi make up artist terbaik. Jangan menyesal dikemudian hari, Baek." Setelahnya, Kyungsoo pamit pada Minseok untuk kembali ke apartemennya. Membiarkan Baekhyun mematung, mencerna semua perkatannya.

Minseok menepuk bahu Baekhyun, mengelusnya, menyalurkan ketenangan. "Kami hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu Baek."

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya. Kyungsoo menerima sebuah pesan dari Baekhyun.

 _ **Aku akan berangkat kerja hari ini. Terimakasih Kyungsoo-yah. Saranghae.**_

Kyungsoo mendengus geli. Ia pun membalas pesan sahabatnya itu.

 _ **Semoga berhasil. ^^**_

"Pagi," sebuah sapaan terdengar dari samping.

Kyungsoo menoleh. Pria tinggi, berambut hitam, berwajah tirus, pucat, namun luar biasa tampan, sedang tersenyum tipis padanya. Ini masih pagi, tapi Kyungsoo sudah merasa pipinya menghangat. "Pagi," balasnya kemudian.

Pintu lift gedung apartement di hadapan mereka terbuka. Keduanya masuk secara bersamaan. Hanya ada mereka berdua di dalam lift. Dengan tujuan sama di lantai paling dasar gedung.

"Kau ingin berangkat kerja?" tanya si tetangga tampan itu. Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Andai saja tujuan kita searah, aku bisa mengantarmu."

Kyungsoo tahu Sehun hanya mencoba bersikap baik padanya, tapi itu sudah membuatnya senang. "Kau juga ingin berangkat kerja?"

"Hm, aku ada pemotretan hari ini." Pintu Lift terbuka. Keduanya keluar dan berjalan bersisian.

"Kali ini dengan majalah mana?"

"Ceci."

"Ah, temanku bekerja di sana."

"Benarkah? Sebagai apa?"

Ponsel Sehun berbunyi duluan, mencegat Kyungsoo untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Maaf, Kyungsoo-yah. Aku harus buru-buru."

"Tak apa." Kyungsoo mengangguk membiarkan pria tampan itu berlari duluan menuju mobilnya. Bahkan setelah Sehun menghilang dari jangkauan pandangnya. Senyuman lebar Kyungsoo sulit untuk menghilang.

Awal pagi yang menyenangkan bagi Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

Hanya Baekhyun yang merasa canggung saat ini. Sementara model bermuka datar –namun sialnya tetap saja tampan– yang sedang ia rias saat ini, tampak terlihat biasa-biasa saja. Setidaknya Baekhyun bersyukur kali ini Sehun tidak lagi menyemprotnya dengan berbagai sindiran yang menusuk. Tidak lagi membuatnya buang banyak waktu seperti terakhir kali.

"Sudah selesai," Baekhyun berbicara terlalu formal. Ia menjauh setelah memberi semprotan terakhir di poni Sehun yang bermodelkan koma.

Sehun menatap Baekhyun melalui cermin rias di hadapannya, melihat bagaimana pria yang lebih mungil itu merapikan peralatan make-up di meja rias di sampingnya. "Kau tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku?"

"Tidak ada," balas Baekhyun tanpa minat. Bahkan sekedar untuk menoleh pada Sehun. Entah kenapa ia punya firasat Sehun ingin menyindirnya lagi.

"Terimakasih kembali, senang bisa membuatmu kembali bekerja di sini."

Tuh kan, baru saja dipikirkan, Sehun sudah menyindirnya. "Terserah," ketus Baekhyun pada akhirnya. "Aku akan memberitahukan Victoria kalau kau sudah siap." Ia bergegeas menuju pintu. Tapi suara Sehun menghentikannya.

"Aku ingin air putih, Hyunah~"

Tidak ada siapa pun di ruang hias itu selain dirinya dan Sehun. Maka Baekhyun yang merasa dipanggil pun berbalik dengan wajah kesal. "Kau bisa mengambilnya sendiri, Hunah!"

Sehun mengulum bibir bawahnya, mendegus menahan tawa. Mengundang Baekhyun untuk bertanya dengan nada ketus. "Apanya yang lucu!"

"Tidak ada." Model itu menggeleng, tapi senyuman tipis terukir di bibirnya. "Aku hanya tidak menyangka kau masih saja menoleh setelah aku memanggilmu seperti itu, dan juga membalasku dengan panggilan itu."

Baekhyun berkedip, berpikir apanya yang salah dengan panggilan barusan. Sebelum akhirnya ia sadar. Panggilan 'Hyunah' dan 'Hunah' adalah nama panggilan kesayangan mereka berdua saat masih menjalin hubungan di masa lalu. Itu mengingatnya pada kenangan manis mereka dulu yang masih bersikap sangat polos, juga terlalu kekanakan di masa senior high school.

Berbeda dengan Sehun yang tampak terhibur mengenai hal itu, Baekhyun lebih merasa canggung dengan suasana tersebut. Ia merasa tak nyaman.

"Sehun-shii," panggilannya yang tiba-tiba terlalu formal. Sehun menoleh, heran. Baekhyun menarik nafas panjang, bersiap mengeluarkan seluruh hal yang menjanggal di pikirannya. "Aku memiliki permintaan padamu," ungkapnya. "Aku sadar betul aku memiliki kesalahan padamu di masa lalu. Aku menyesal, dan aku sangat minta maaf padamu tentang itu." Ia membungkuk dalam. "Jika kau sangat marah, lebih baik menumpahkannya padaku sekarang juga. Bahkan jika kau ingin memukulku, aku tak apa, lakukan saja sekarang."

"Memukulmu?" Sehun tampak tertarik. Baekhyun tiba-tiba bergidik.

"Y-ya, tak apa," ujarnya agak ragu. "Tapi setelah itu, kau tidak boleh menyebut atau mengungkit tentang masa lalu kita. Sungguh, itu membuatku tidak nyaman. Aku ingin melakukan pekerjaanku di sini dengan baik. Jika bisa, setelah ini, bersikaplah seolah kau tidak pernah mengenalku, begitu pun aku yang tidak akan pernah mengenalmu." Setelahnya, Baekhyun diam. Menunggu bagaimana reaksi Sehun selanjutnya setelah ia mengeluarkan _unek-unek_ -nya.

Muka datar Sehun itu sama sekali tidak membantu. "Baiklah," ia berdiri dari kursinya, berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun. Yang lebih mungil segera menutup matanya terlalu erat, bersiap menerima bentuk pukulan apapun dari sang mantan.

Dari suara langkah kaki Sehun yang berhenti, Baekhyun tahu model itu sudah berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Ia menunggu, namun detik berlalu, tak ada satu pun pukulan yang mendarat pada dirinya. Dengan ragu, Baekhyun mengintip. Tepat di saat bersamaan satu jentikan mendarat di keningnya. "Auw!" Baekhyun meringis, mengusap keningnya yang nyeri dan mundur selangkah.

"Oke, aku sudah puas," ucap sang model, memasukkan kedua tangannya di dalam saku. "Tapi, daripada bersikap tidak saling mengenal, mengapa kita berteman saja? Seperti sebelumnya."

"Berteman?"

"Ya. Akan sulit bermusuhan jika kita berada dalam satu pekerjaan. Benar kan?"

Itu masuk akal. Baekhyun berpikir, itu terdengar mudah. Tapi ia masih ragu akan hal itu. "Aku akan memikirkannya."

Sehun mendengus. "Untuk apa dipikir? Aku mengajakmu berteman, bukan mengajakmu kembali berpacaran denganku."

Baekhyun dibuat malu. "T-tetap saja. Aku harus memikirkannya," balasnya tak mau kalah. "Karena kau banyak berubah, tidak seperti waktu sekolah. Aku harus mempertimbangkan apa aku perlu berteman denganmu atau tidak." Baekhyun bersedekap, berlagak sombong. Ia membuang muka, lalu beranjak pergi dengan sikap kekanakannya.

Sehun menutup mulut dengan telapak tangannya, menahan tawa. "Lucu sekali."

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun buru-buru memasuki bilik toilet. Duduk di kloset yang tertutup. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel dan menggunakannya untuk hubungi seseorang. Tiga deringan, panggilannya di angkat oleh Kyungsoo. Ada suara ricuh para koki yang masak di dapur sebagai backsoundnya.

"Yopseyo Baek, bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu, lancar?"

"Tidak!" jawab Baekhyun cepat. "Aku butuh pendapatmu sekarang," pintanya.

"Sebentar." Kyungsoo tampak berbicara dengan seseorang di sana. Lalu suara ricuh sebagai backsound mulai memudar. Kyungsoo mungkin telah berjalan keluar dari dapur hotel tempatnya bekerja. "Ada apa?"

"Mantanku tiba-tiba mengajakku berteman," suara Baekhyun terdengar begitu serius.

Kyungsoo tidak tahu dimana letak masalahnya. "Lalu?"

"Apa menurutmu itu wajar? Tidak, maksudku, aku curiga dia memiliki dendam padaku karena aku pernah memutuskannya secara sepihak. Aku takut dia hanya berkedok dengan status 'teman' agar bisa membunuhku secara perlahan dengan kalimat-kalimat tajamnya. Itu bisa terjadi bukan?"

"Yach!" Kyungsoo tidak habis pikir Baekhyun menelponnya di jam kerja hanya untuk membicarakan hal seperti ini. "Kau tidak ingat apa yang kukatakan semalam? Berhenti mengurus sesuatu yang tidak lebih penting dari pekerjaanmu!"

"Tapi ini sangat penting!" Baekhyun kukuh. "Coba kau pikirkan, pekerjaanku saat ini sangat bergantung padanya. Hanya sekali bicara dengan atasanku, dia bisa membuatku kehilangan pekerjaan dalam sekejap. Aku tidak bisa mengabaikan hal ini."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. "Kalau begitu berteman saja dengannya. Itu bisa menjadi menguntungkanmu karena kalian bersama di ruang lingkup kerja. Tidak baik mengabaikannya."

Baekhyun berpikir. "Menurut begitu?"

"Hm."

"Tapi..." Baekhyun masih ragu. "Dia mantanku. Aku tidak pernah berpikir seorang mantan bisa berteman kembali. Itu sangat tidak nyaman."

"Kenapa tidak?" balas Kyungsoo. "Semua akan baik-baik saja selama kau tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padanya lagi, begitu pun sebaliknya. Kalian bisa berteman dengan baik."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja." Kyungsoo sangat yakin. "Buktinya aku dan Chanyeol baik-baik saja dan masih bisa berteman sampai sekarang."

"Hah?" Baekhyun mengerjap. "Apa maksudmu? Kenapa tiba-tiba membawa nama Chanyeol?"

"Apanya yang apa maksudmu–" jeda sebentar, Kyungsoo juga tampak berpikir di sana. "Kau tidak tahu?" suaranya terdengar heran.

Kalimat ambigu itu malah memacu amarah Baekhyun. "Apa ini? Apa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu padaku? Jangan bilang kau pernah berselingkuh di belakangku dengan Chanyeol!" Baekhyun hampir menjerit.

"Tentu saja tidak bodoh!" balas Kyungsoo ikut kesal dituding sembarangan. "Aku tidak serendah itu!"

"Lalu apa maksud ucapanmu tadi?"

"Maksudku, aku dan Chanyeol pernah berpacaran waktu kami sama-sama di senior high school. Tapi kami sudah lama putus sebelum dia berpacaran lagi denganmu."

Itu tidak cukup membuat amarah Baekhyun mereda. "Kenapa aku tidak pernah tahu tentang itu? Kenapa kau tidak pernah memberitahuku?"

"Kau tidak pernah bertanya. Lagipula, kupikir Chanyeol sudah pernah cerita padamu. Kalian bahkan sudah berpacaran selama tujuh tahun."

"Dia tidak pernah memberitahuku!" Baekhyun makin marah, merasa terasingkan karena tidak tahu apapun. "Kau sialan! Mengapa sejak awal kau memberikan bekasmu padaku!"

"Apa?!" Kyungsoo tak percaya ini. "Kau bilang 'bekas'? Kau pikir Chanyeol adalah barang?"

"Oh, jadi sekarang kau membela Chanyeol? Kenapa kau tidak balikan saja dengannya, sana!" emosi membuat Baekhyun mulai berbicara ngelantur.

"Apa kau gila?!" sentak Kyungsoo. "Itu sudah lama sekali! Sekarang kami tidak memiliki perasaan apapun!"

"Hah! Mulut memang mudah sekali untuk berbicara. Tapi isi hati siapa yang bisa tahu?"

"Astaga Baekhyun. Aku bersumpah–"

"Aku tidak peduli!" Baekhyun memutuskan hubungan telepon secara sepihak. Ia marah. Tapi di sisi lain dari dirinya sadar betul bahwa seharusnya ia tidak marah pada Kyungsoo. Lagipula hubungan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol sudah lama sekali berlalu. Di tambah lagi fakta bahwa Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sekarang sudah putus. Lalu untuk apa ia marah?

Akan tetapi...

" _Kupikir Chanyeol sudah pernah cerita padamu. Kalian bahkan sudah berpacaran selama tujuh tahun."_

Kenyataan yang diucapkan Kyungsoo barusan membuat Baekhyun meradang. Kenapa Chanyeol selama ini tidak pernah bercerita mengenai hal itu? Amarah Baekhyun kini hanya tertuju pada satu orang.

"Chanyeol sialan!"

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol tak bisa fokus dengan pekerjaannya. Kejadian semalam di restouran terus mengganggu pikirannya, membuatnya tak tenang.

Bermula saat ia kembali ke meja makan Baekhyun untuk mengantarnya pulang sesuai janjinya. Namun Chanyeol malah bertemu dengan Minseok dan Kyungsoo di meja tersebut. Mereka bertiga sempat berbincang, mengenani kepergian Baekhyun secara mendadak. Ada sedikit perdebatan ketika Minseok mengklaim bahwa Baekhyun sudah putus dengannya, tapi Chanyeol malah tertawa dan mengatakan seharusnya mereka tahu hubangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun seperti apa –putus nyambung. Dan saat itu lah, kalimat yang dilontarkan Kyungsoo terus mengganggu pikiran Chanyeol.

" _Manusia ada batasnya. Begitu pun Baekhyun. Dia sudah lelah dengan semua tingkahmu, yeol. Jika memang dia ingin berbaikan denganmu, lalu kenapa dia sekarang buru-buru pulang untuk mengabaikanmu?"_

"Tidak mungkin," gumam Chanyeol, menyangkal pikirannya. "Baekhyun tidak mungkin seserius itu, iya kan?"

Meski sudah meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, Chanyeol tidak berhasil mengusir kegelisahannya.

.

.

.

.

Mood Baekhyun masih buruk. Amarahnya pada Chanyeol masih tersimpan di batinnya. Karena itu sesi pekerjaan selanjutnya ia jalani dengan muka yang terus mengerut, cemberut kesal, bersiap meledak kapan saja.

Hal itu tidak luput dari pandangan Sehun, sebagai model yang penampilannya selalu dirapikan oleh Baekhyun sebagai make-up-nya. Baekhyun mundur selangkah setelah selesai memberikan sentuhan terakhir di wajah Sehun yang siap untuk sesi foto berikutnya.

"Kenapa wajahmu mengerut?" tanya sang model. "Kau kesal? Karena berteman denganku?"

"Tidak," timpal Baekhyun cepat. Ia tak lagi memikirkan hal itu. "Aku memang sedang kesal saat ini. Tapi bukan karenamu."

"Lalu karena siapa?"

Baekhyun hampir saja menjawab, namun ia langsung sadar dan menggeleng. "Bukan urusanmu."

Sehun makin penasaran. "Apa karena kekasihmu?"

Baekhyun terhenti, ia menoleh dengan pandangan kesal. "Dia bukan lagi kekasihku," ucapnya penuh penekanan.

Sehun menggulum bibirnya, menahan senyuman. "Jadi kalian sudah putus?"

"Eoh." Baekhyun menanggapinya dengan kesal. Ia mengomel tanpa suara.

Seketika raut wajah Sehun berubah datar. "Kau yang memutuskannya duluan, bukan?"

"Tentu saja!" timpal Baekhyun. Kemarahan yang tertuju untuk Chanyeol akhirnya lepas begitu saja. "Aku yang memutuskan idiot itu. Memangnya dia pikir dirinya siapa? Hah! Aku tak akan pernah mau menatapnya lagi. Lihat saja jika aku bertemu dengannya, aku akan memberinya pelajaran." Ia terlihat menggebu-gebu.

"Ada apa denganmu?" nada suara Sehun yang terdengar dingin menyentakkan Baekhyun.

"Apanya?"

"Kau," tuding Sehun. "Kau bilang kau yang memutuskan hubungan kalian bukan? Tapi kenapa kau yang marah? Kenapa kau malah berharap bertemu dengannya lagi dan memberinya pelajaran?" ada nada kesal yang tersirat dalam suaranya. "Kau tidak pernah seperti ini saat kau putus denganku. Bukannya marah, kau lebih terlihat bersalah. Kau bahkan berusaha menghindariku. Tapi kenapa sekarang kau malah marah pada mantanmu itu?!" nada suara Sehun meninggi di akhir.

Baekhyun bengong. Ia tidak pernah tahu kalau pria bermuka datar itu bisa marah.

"Hah! Aku tidak percaya ini," dengus Sehun kesal. Berbalik pergi menuju set pemotretan.

Sementara Baekhyun mengerjap bingung di tempat. "Kenapa jadi dia yang marah?"

...

Ponsel Baekhyun bergetar, sebuah pesan dari nomor tak dikenal ia terima.

 _ **Ku dengar kau sedang bekerja. Jam berapa kau selesai? Aku akan menjemputmu.**_

Baekhyun tak memiliki petunjuk siapa pengirim tersebut, karena itu ia membalasnya.

 _ **Maaf, ini siapa?**_

Tak lama, pesan terbalas.

 _ **Chanyeol. Apa kau baru saja menghapus kontakku?**_

"Namanya jelek," celetuk seseorang di belakangnya.

Baekhyun tersentak. Ia menoleh. Sejak kapan Sehun berdiri di belakangnya.

"Maaf," Sehun mengangkat tangannya di samping wajah, mencegah Baekhyun untuk berbicara dulu. "Aku hanya sedang lewat." Setelahnya ia berlenggang pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan ekspresi tak terbaca.

Baekhyun heran. "Ada apa dengannya?" Setelah Sehun hilang dari pandangannya, ia kembali melihat ponsel. Baekhyun membaca ulang pesan. Menimbang, apakah ia harus membalasnya atau tidak?

Ingatan tentang seluruh saran dari Minseok dan Kyungsoo, membuatnya berpikir sudah sepantasnya ia mengabaikan Chanyeol. _Toh_ , ia sudah memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Akan tetapi, masih ada hati kecilnya yang berbisik... walau bagaimana pun, waktu selama tujuh tahun itu tidak mudah dilupakan begitu saja dalam dua puluh hari.

 _Hanya sekali..._ batin Baekhyun akhirnya berbisik. Benar, Baekhyun akan memberi kesempatan satu kali ini saja. Ia berpikir, banyak hal yang harus dibicarakan lebih dulu dengan Chanyeol, dari pada terus mengabaikannya. Tindakan pengecut begitu tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah mereka.

Meski Baekhyun berusaha menyangkalnya, ada sedikit harapan yang muncul di hatinya. Berharap mungkin saja hubungan mereka masih bisa diperbaiki.

 _ **Jam 5 sore.**_

Pesan pun terkirim. Tak lama, Chanyeol juga membalasnya.

 _ **Oke. Tunggu aku.**_

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol tak menyangka kalau pekerjaannya belum bisa selesai. Ia mendapatkan omelan dari atasannya, jaksa Choi, karena keterlambatannya mengumpulkan dokumen yang ia janji kemarin akan terkumpul sebelum jam makan sore. Dia tidak bermaksud telat menyelesaikannya, hanya saja karena ketidak fokusannya itu membuat beberapa kesalahan hingga ia harus mengulangnya.

Seunghyun memberikan tumpukan map berisi lembaran dokumen baru. Dengan dalih sebagai hukuman, ia menyuruh Chanyeol harus menyelesaikan semua laporan itu hari ini juga.

"Tapi, untuk apa?" protes Chanyeol.

"Untuk mendisiplinkanmu, tentu saja." Tegas Seunghyun. "Kau harus ingat posisimu di sini sebagai intern. Kalau pekerjaanmu mengecewakan kami, kontrakmu bisa saja langsung kami batalkan."

"Tapi–"

"Selesaikan hari ini juga, tanpa alasan apapun seperti kemarin. Atau kau keluar dari pekerjaan ini."

Chanyeol melirik arlojinya. Jam menunjukkan lewat pukul tiga sore. Ia menghela nafas berat.

.

.

.

.

Jam lima sore. Baekhyun sudah bersiap di depan gedung perusahaan. Berdiri seorang diri tak jauh dari pintu masuk. Pria mungil itu merapatkan mantelnya, melindungi diri dari angin musim semi. Ia menunggu di sana, sambil sesekali menoleh ke dua arah jalanan. Namun hingga matahari sepenuhnya terbenam.

Chanyeol tak juga datang.

...

Gedung perusahaan yang menerbitkan majalah fashion di belakangnya, sudah tampak sangat sepi. Semua karyawan telah pulang, lampu dalam gedung telah padam. Namun Baekhyun masih berada di depan gedung, duduk berjongkok di pinggir tiang pondasi gedung.

Sementara jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam lewat lima menit.

Ada suara langkah sepatu yang mendekat. Baekhyun dalam posisi jongkoknya –yang terlalu lelah– mendongak lemah, bertemu pandang dengan Sehun yang berdiri menjulang di hadapannya.

"Ayo pulang," ajakan itu bernadakan datar, namun tersirat banyak makna.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke bawah, menatap ukiran trotoar yang ia pijak. "Kenapa kau tidak pulang dari tadi?" suaranya mengecil.

"Kau sendiri?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sadar bahwa dirinya terlihat menyedihkan. Segala macam emosi berkumpul menjadi satu dan mendorong bendungan liquid untuk keluar dari kelopak matanya. Baekhyun mencoba menahan itu. Ia berdiri.

"Biar kuantar kau pulang," Sehun meraih lengan Baekhyun.

"Tidak!" sentak Baekhyun cepat, berdiri membelakangi Sehun. Nyaris saja semua emosinya ia limpahkan pada orang yang salah. "Maaf. Aku bisa sendiri." Ada nada getir dalam suaranya.

Sehun akhirnya diam. Membiarkan Baekhyun melangkah pergi.

...

Tiap langkah yang ia ambil terasa berat, membuat Baekhyun berjalan sangat pelan di trotoar pejalan kaki di pinggir jalan. Tak ada minat untuk mencegat taxi yang lewat, atau singgah di sebuah halte terdekat. Matanya terus menatap ke bawah, menonton bagaimana sepatunya menapak di setiap jalan yang ia lewati.

Sepuluh meter di belakangnya, Baekhyun tak menyadari ada Sehun yang diam-diam mengikutinya dengan langkah yang sama pelannya. Tak sedetik pun melepas pandangannya dari punggung Baekhyun.

Sebuah mobil menepi di pinggir jalan, tepat di samping Baekhyun yang tak menghentikan langkahnya. Chanyeol keluar dari mobil. Baekhyun masih belum menyadari hal itu. Hingga yang lebih tinggi berlari menyusulnya, menarik lengan Baekhyun untuk mencegatnya.

"Maaf," suara rendah Chanyeol menyadarkan Baekhyun. "Ayo, aku antar pulang."

Baekhyun menepis tarikan Chanyeol. Yang lebih tinggi terdiam, ia sadar dirinya salah, karena itu ia menunggu Baekhyun meneriakinya, memarahinya seperti biasa. Namun detik berlalu, Baekhyun juga tetap diam, menatap lurus ke dada Chanyeol tanpa ingin membalas tatapannya.

Tak tahan dengan kediaman Baekhyun, Chanyeol pun bersuara. "Aku minta maaf, Baekhyun." Ia ingin meraih tangan Baekhyun lagi, tapi yang empunya menarik tangannya menjauh dari jangkauan Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak butuh maafmu," bisiknya. Baekhyun menengadahkan tangannya. "Berikan aku ponselmu."

Tak ingin Baekhyun semakin marah, Chanyeol menurutinya.

"Apa pola passwordnya?"

"Tak pernah berubah."

Baekhyun hampir saja goyah. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, menggambar pola 'B' di ponsel Chanyeol. Dan saat kunci terbuka, wallpaper yang digunakan Chanyeol adalah wallpaper sama yang digunakan Baekhyun kemarin. Yaitu foto selca Chanyeol yang mencium pipi Baekhyun.

"Mengapa kau lakukan ini padaku?" suara Baekhyun bergetar. Ia dengan cepat menghapus wallpaper itu.

"Baekhyun-ah, aku sudah bilang, aku minta maaf," Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun menghapus kontak nomornya sendiri di ponsel Chanyeol. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya protes, tapi Baekhyun mengabaikannya. Bergerak cepat membuka galeri dan menghapus seluruh foto yang berada di sana. Mata Chanyeol melebar. Ia merampas paksa ponselnya. "Astaga Baekhyun! Mengapa kau menghapusnya?!" Ia marah. Tapi kemarahannya langsung sirna saat melihat mata Baekhyun memerah, berkaca-kaca.

"Aku sangat serius saat mengatakan aku ingin putus denganmu," suaranya getir, tapi nadanya terdengar tegas. Menatap lantang ke mata Chanyeol. Tak peduli dengan aliran liquid yang lolos dari kantung matanya dan mengalir di sisi pipi kanannya. "Jadi kumohon padamu, jangan hubungi aku lagi..."

Chanyeol terpaku, tak menyangka akan melihat Baekhyun menangis –lagi– di hadapannya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, "Baekhyun-ah–"

"Jangan sentuh aku!" Baekhyun hampir saja menjerit. Ia menghapus pipinya yang basah. "Kau akan semakin menghancurkan aku jika kau berani menyentuhku!"

Kalimat lantang itu berhasil menusuk dada Chanyeol. Pria tinggi itu tak lagi mampu bergerak. Terlampau kaku di tempatnya berdiri.

"Aku melakukan ini demi diriku sendiri," ungkap Baekhyun. "Sudah cukup Yeol. Aku lelah. Aku tak mau membuang banyak waktuku lagi demi dirimu. Biarkan aku fokus dengan pekerjaanku yang sekarang. Aku juga ingin berhasil seperti teman-teman-ku. Karena itu, kumohon, jangan ganggu aku lagi."

"Kau yakin kau bisa melakukan itu?" akhirnya Chanyeol bisa menemukan suaranya. "Kau yakin bisa melewati hari-harimu tanpa diriku?"

"Kenapa tidak?" Baekhyun menjawab tantangan itu. "Kau bukan satu-satunya di dunia ini yang kupunya. Aku masih punya impian lain, keluargaku, dan juga teman-teman yang berada di sisiku. Aku masih bisa menjalani hidupku, bahkan tanpa dirimu."

Diam-diam tangan Chanyeol mengepal di kedua sisi tubuhnya. "Baiklah," suaranya terdengar biasa. Berbanding terbalik dengan gejolak dalam dirinya yang ingin menarik tubuh mungil di hadapannya ke dalam pelukan. "Aku menuruti permintaanmu. Kita break sementara agar kita bisa fokus pada pekerjaan masing-masing."

Baekhyun menatapnya tak percaya. "Kita tidak sedang break, yeol. Kita benar-benar putus. PU-TUS." Baekhyun menekan kalimatnya perkata. "Benar-benar putus. Berakhir sampai di sini! Tidak ada sambungan lagi. Tidak lagi! Keut."

Chanyeol terdiam. Ia berpikir, mungkin Baekhyun memang butuh waktu sendiri untuk memperbaiki karirnya. Sama seperti dirinya. Chanyeol sadar betul, dalam pekerjaannya yang hanya sebagai intern saat ini membuatnya tak bisa membagi waktunya dengan Baekhyun. Itulah mengapa akhir-akhir ini mereka sering bertengkar dan lebih banyak berdampak menyakiti Baekhyun. Chanyeol pun mengalah dengan keputusan Baekhyun.

"Aku mengerti." Chanyeol mengangguk. "Kita sungguh mengakhiri hubungan kita saat ini." Ada rasa tak rela yang menggerogoti hatinya, tapi Chanyeol berusaha mengabaikan hal itu. "Untuk saat ini, aku akan mengantarmu pulang dulu."

"Tidak perlu," tolak Baekhyun tegas. Sekali lagi menghapus tetesan air di pipinya. "Aku bisa pulang sendiri." Ia berbalik pergi, melambaikan tangan, mencegat taxi yang lewat.

Dan diam-diam Sehun melihat semua kejadian itu dari awal hingga akhir.

.

.

.

.

.

Delapan bulan pun berlalu tanpa ada hubungan apapun lagi antara Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun.

Ini bulan Desember, musim salju, dan natal sebentar lagi tiba.

Kim Jongdae sedang iseng membuka sosmed instagram di ponselnya. Liburan natal sebentar lagi tiba, membuat banyak postingan menarik di sana. Salah satu diantaranya ada postingan foto terbaru dari akun Baekhyun yang ia follow. Dan itu sangat menarik perhatian Jongdae.

Foto selca imut Baekhyun yang sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya di depan kamera, hanya berdua dengan seorang pria berwajah tirus tampan –meski ekspresinya datar– yang sedang menaruh dagunya di atas bahu kanan Baekhyun, juga menghadap ke arah kamera.

Jongdae ragu, ingin menunjukkan foto itu pada Chanyeol atau tidak.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To be continue...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **_o0o_**

 **2 - EX**

 **_o0o_**

 **Review?**

 _ **~Sayaka Dini~**_

 _ **[**_ _ **27 Desember**_ _ **2016]**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A/N:

Update jamaah bareng author kece-kece **Pupuputri** dan **Brida Wu** ~ jangan lupa singgah ke lapak mereka yeorobon~

Ah, untuk Zelonia, maaf aya tunda update lagi, banyak yang aya pertimbangkan, mianhe...

Soooooo, bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Fanfic ini sungguh butuh banyak pendapat dari berbagai pihak (eaaa) agar aya bisa menentukan alur kedepannya seperti apa~

Agak susah sih, soalnya ini membahas mantan #eaaa.

See you next chap~

Terimakasih banyak untuk:

 **Pcyeolhqs; Beeshine; byunknow; somydoum; shellapcys18; wafflecoklat; Summer Mei; Eka915; who; hello; jjaeseopj; Michelle Jaqueline; Bluebaekryy; unixiunix; osh; Channia Park; Channie Byunee; ichyl; Lalyn; sulis sn; BaeXiBee; Haru; metroxylon; Railash61; bluerosesxzk; Hyurien92; Haru; chanhungf; indivpcy; rosa; Allea; cbhs4; Yxxx1106; Incandescence7; chubbycutie; seira minkyu; xoo'49; LauraRose14; Galaxy Aquarius; LyWoo; noisymonkey; byunbaebybaechu; winter park chanchan; minrind; OBSCURIALY; baekb04; fairyjong; ParkNada; Yoon745; byunxe; penggemar sayaka; Anna park; Anon; Baekhyun Cantik; Siti409; Anhwa; nini; ini serius; alv; riririi; nchikkawai; parkobyunxo; bhyunee; Ray han; kkaebsong04; shyshyshy; ay; Byuniee04; juniel; organiccarat; chanbyun0506; VampireDPS; itsathenazi; Vhe Flicka; chanbaeksarang; ellaqomah CBHS; YH Park; adelianjjbyuniee; mystyle1118; byunByeol; noisymonkey; oohseihan; HyunAPark12; wowow21; Oh Senshine; Fabbaek; Pupuputri; Exo Love Exo; noufbaybe91; chanailu06; chanbaeqiss; CussonsBaekby; rabielaaa; Kiki2231; utarigunawan14; Kiyomizu Harumi; Mirakimlu; azurradeva; Smrfbbhxx; kim jin 9047; wiwitcbcb; biggirldiary; jonginims; joohyunkies; SHINeexo; Kareninna; Miichanie; Iis391; babybaekhyunee7; yoogeurt; chaandanee; baekagain; neniFanadicky; nanabbui; bbhyunexo; CBZAAY; Tjabaecute; nanaacho; sherli898; fvirliani614; about Sellin; Lee ooh on; ShimizuMiko; Hevyuna; Ricon65; KeepBeef; exobbabe; doeO O; beehyemi614; xiaobao; lily kurniati 77; chenma; Sebut saja B; Ardian889; riahbyul; Bumbu-cimol; 2095; ARV CBS; myliveyou; riska dictator II; dywhut; altogirl382; yoyoyo man; Meera305; ikakaaaaaaaa; niacners; Do880; myungie; Citobie614; Jung Minjii; nabilasahda; Dhea Park; deboramichailin; Kiaini6; Irene610441; Purflowerian; yeolloaddedbaek; Kookvisreal; baekvelvet; chika love baby baekhyun; aufa lutfiyati aqilah; Brida Wu; kiyasita; Realcynk92; baekagain; amelia fitria; Latifanh; MoonZheng; moontae**

Aya udah baca komentar kalian semua~ Makasih banyaaaak~~ AYA PADAMU~ (peluk satu-satu)


	5. Hanya Teman

_**Sembilan tahun yang lalu...**_

Sehun terengah, berdiri di pinggir jalan, sedikit membungkuk bertumpu pada kedua lututnya. Ia lelah sudah berlari, tapi jarak dari tempatnya berdiri ke sekolah masih lumayan jauh.

Ini adalah hari pertamanya masuk di tahun pertama sekolah senior high school. Seharusnya, ia tidak mengacaukan hari ini hanya karena kesalahannya bangun terlambat. Lima menit lagi bel sekolah akan berbunyi. Sehun berpikir, bahkan jika ia tetap berlari ia tidak akan sampai di depan gerbang sekolah tepat waktu. Haruskah ia menyerah saja dan membiarkan dirinya terlambat hari ini?

Sebuah sepeda kayuh berhenti di sampingnya. Seorang remaja laki-laki bersurai hitam, berseragam sekolah yang sama dengannya, memegang setir sepeda sambil menoleh ke arah Sehun. "Kau siswa Yondang school juga kan?" tanyanya. "Ayo cepat naik, kita bisa terlambat."

Disapa dengan orang yang tak ia kenal membuat Sehun bingung. "Hah?"

Yang berada di atas sepeda berdecak. "Palli!" sentaknya sambil menunjuk tempat duduk di belakang sepeda.

Sehun mengerjap. "Baiklah," memutuskan terima tawaran itu. Daripada ia terlambat.

"Kau yang mengayuh pedalnya, aku yang mengendalikan setir," pertintah remaja itu sambil mengangkat kakinya dan menaruhnya di belakang setir. "Cepatlah!"

"Ah, Okey." Sekali lagi Sehun menurut. Tanpa bertanya. Ia yang duduk di belakang mengayuh sepeda, sementara yang di depan mengendalikan setir arah sepedanya. Sadar mereka bisa saja terlambat, Sehun mempercepat kayuhnya.

Angin sejuk pagi menerpa wajah keduanya. Yang duduk di depan berseru gembira, kadang tertawa senang melihat seberapa cepat laju sepeda yang dikayuh orang di belakangnya. Tawa lucu yang ia dengar dari depan, membuat Sehun tak bisa menahan senyumannya.

Mereka berhasil melewati gerbang sekolah dua menit sebelum ditutup.

"Terimakasih," remaja laki-laki pemilik sepda itu mendahului mengucapkan terimakasih, ia memakirkan spedanya, lalu berlari lebih dulu menuju kelas. Tampak terlalu bersemangat sampai senyumannya begitu lebar dan tas ransel di belakang punggungnya melompat-lompat.

Meninggalkan Oh Sehun yang masih terdiam di tempatnya, menatap punggung remaja laki-laki itu dengan rasa penasaran.

Ini hari pertamanya sekolah di senior high school, dan untuk pertama kalinya Oh Sehun bertemu dengan sosok yang menarik perhatiannya itu.

 _ **Byun Baekhyun –sunbaenim**_ , namanya.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **... ... ... ... ... ...**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **_o0o_**

 **Sayaka Dini**

 _ **Present**_

 **2-EX**

 **_o0o_**

 _ **Main Cast**_ **: Byun Baekhyun**

 _ **Hope You Enjoy It~ ^_^**_

 **_o0o_**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **... ... ... ... ... ...**_

Dua pria menyukai satu wanita secara bersamaan. Yang satu sangat baik pada sang wanita. Yang satunya lagi terlalu kurang ajar dan berkali-kali menyakiti wanita itu. Tapi, di akhir cerita sang wanita lebih memilik pria kedua yang sering menyakitinya hanya karena alasan pria itu telah sadar dan berjanji tak akan mengulangi kesalahannya lagi. Selesai. Cerita pun berakhir dengan happy ending bagi dua insang itu. Sementara pria malang yang ditinggalkan sang wanita mencoba menerima keadaan dan mendoakan kebahagiannya.

"Omong Kosong!" umpat Baekhyun pada cerita akhir dalam drama yang ia tonton bersama Minseok. "Aku tidak tahu apakah penulis cerita itu bodoh atau memang sifat semua wanita terlalu lemah. Aku bersyukur tidak terlahir sebagai wanita jika sifat mereka memang seperti itu."

Minseok yang duduk di sampingnya, mengunyah snack keripik kentang. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Baekhyun berdecak, bersandar pada sofa panjang yang mereka duduki. "Tidakkah kau merasa kalau cerita itu tidak masuk akal," tunjukknya pada layar tv di hadapan mereka. "Mana ada orang yang merelakan pria sebaik itu dan dengan bodohnya lebih memilih lelaki bangsat itu. Jika aku berada di posisi seperti itu, sudah pasti aku tidak melakukan hal sama seperti itu."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja," ucap Baekhyun penuh keyakinan. "Bahkan jika pria itu bersumpah untuk tidak akan mengulangi kesalahannya lagi, atau bahkan jika dia memohon-mohon padaku, sampai dia sekarat pun aku tidak akan pernah kembali padanya," lanjutnya menggebu-gebu. "Tidak akan pernah!" ucapnya penuh penekanan sambil meremas bungkus snack di tangannya penuh dendam.

Minseok menelan ludah, merasakan hawa tak enak yang keluar dari Baekhyun di sampingnya, ia menggeser pantatnya lebih jauh. Tak ingin menjadi sasaran kemarahan dari seseorang yang baru saja putus cinta.

.

.

.

Jongdae kewalahan. Untuk ukuran Pria dewasa dengan tinggi 185 cm dan berat 73 kg, tubuh raksasa milik Chanyeol tentu saja terasa berat. Apalagi memapah sahabat tingginya itu yang sedang mabuk dari kedai bar kecil di pinggir jalan menuju apartemen Chanyeol yang berjarak kurang lebih 100 meter. Sudah lewat tengah malam dan Jongdae telah berkeringat dengan alasan yang tidak menyenangkan.

Ia melempar tubuh tinggi sahabatnya di atas sofa. Jongdae mengerang, merenggangkan ototnya.

"Baek..." dan Chanyeol terus saja berulang mengigaukan satu nama dengan bau alkohol yang menyengat. Jongdae memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Bodoh," ledeknya. "Jika kau memang sangat membutuhkannya, maka pertahankan dia, jangan bersikap sok keren melepaskannya dan malam membuatku kerepotan," omel Jongdae.

.

.

.

.

.

Musim semi berakhir, musim panas berganti, musim gugur pun juga berlalu. Delapan bulan telah terlewati. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sama-sama menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing. Menekuni apa yang mereka lakukan membuahkan hasil tersendiri bagi masing-masing pekerjaan mereka.

Hari ini, berkat ketekunan dan keahliannya. Status make up artis 'lepas' –yang hanya bekerja jika dipanggil– milik Baekhyun telah berganti menjadi make up artis kontrak selama dua tahun oleh perusahaan yang menerbitkan majalan Ceci. Beberapa rekan kerja yang cukup dekat memberinya selamat. Baekhyun tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya. Senyuman tak lepas dari wajahnya.

Ia mengambil ponsel, berinisiatif membuat selca di hari bahagia ini. Baekhyun memasang timer 5 detik. Merentangkan ponsel ke depan, membidik dari sudut kamera yang bagus untuk pengambilan wajahnya. Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, lalu berpikir itu terlalu kuno, maka ia cepat merubahnya, membuat ekspresi aneh dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya sedikit ke depan. Harus selca yang berbeda untuk hari ini.

Hitungan mundur timer dua detik lagi...

Satu detik lagi...

Tiba-tiba dagu seseorang bertumpu di bahu kirinya.

Timer habis. Gambar telah diambil.

Baekhyun baru terkejut setelahnya. Ia berbalik. Oh Sehun –pria yang tadi menumpu dagunya di bahu Baekhyun dari belakang– tiba-tiba merampas ponsel Baekhyun. Lagi-lagi mengejutkannya.

"Yach!" seru Baekhyun protes. Sehun berdiri membelakanginya, mengangkat ponsel tinggi-tinggi, membuka aplikasi instagram. "Yach. Apa yang kau lakukan?":

"Foto sebagus ini patutnya diabadikan." Tak mempedulikan Baekhyun yang melompat-lompat, Sehun memposting foto tersebut. "Sudah." Ia pun membiarkan Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya kembali. "Ini."

Baekhyun cemberut, memegang ponselnya. "Tidak sopan sama sekali."

Sehun mendengus geli. "Seharusnya kau berterima kasih. Tidak sembarangan orang bsia mengambil foto bersamaku," sombongnya. Sehun menundukkan kepala, mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan begitu dekat di hadapan Baekhyun. Lalu mencolek hidung mungil si make up artis. "Anggap saja sebagai hadiah selamat dariku." Setu kedipan mata kanan dari sang model, lalu berbalik pergi dengan sebuah senyuman puas di wajah tampannya.

"Apa-apaan itu?" meski mendengus kesal. Baekhyun merasa wajahnya memanas tanpa sebab. "Ah, kenapa di sini panas sekali?" ia mengipasi wajahnya sendiri. Berjalan berlawanan arah dari kepergian model tampan tadi.

Foto selca yang diposting Sehun telah mendapatkan 10 heart di instagramnya. Baekhyun pun memutuskan untuk tidak menghapusnya. "Lagipula ini tidak terlalu buruk," Baekhyun tersenyum sendiri sembari menatap ponselnya.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak percaya ini," komentar Jongdae. Menatap Chanyeol yang baru saja datang dengan sekotak kardus di tangannya. Pria tinggi itu meletakkan barang bawaannya di atas karpet di apartemen Jongdae. Dan pemilik apartement itu sendiri masih tidak mengerti mengapa Chanyeol membawa tumpukan barang tak berguna itu ke tempat tinggalnya. "Chanyeol-ah, jujur saja padaku," ucapnya. "Kau baru saja dipecat bukan?"

"Ani!" sangkal Chanyeol cepat. "Aku yang mengundurkan diri, bukan dipecat," jelasnya. "Kau tahu kan? Tiga bulan lagi ujian pendaftaran untuk jaksa baru dibuka. Mulai saat ini aku akan fokus pada ujian itu, dan pengalamanku sebagai pembantu panitra selama ini telah banyak membantu wawasanku. Aku yakin kali aku akan lulus," ucapnya penuh percaya diri.

Jongdae mengangguk ringan tiga kali, terlihat tidak peduli dengan alasan Chanyeol. "Lalu, kenapa kau membawa barang bekas kerjaanmu ini ke tempatku?"

"Mungkin saja kau akan membutuhkannya."

Jongdae menatapnya tak percaya. "Apa kau sudah gila? Aku bukan bekerja di ahli hukum. Aku hanya dj radio."

"Ah," Chanyeol seperti baru menyadari hal itu.

Jongdae tak tahu lagi apa yang sudah merusak otak cerdas sahabatnya itu. Namun sebuah nama tiba-tiba terpikirkan olehnya dan menjadi alasan kuat untuk semua jawaban di otaknya. "Kau sudah melihatnya, kan?" tebak Jongdae.

Chanyeol yang sedang membongkar kardus bawaannya menjawab tanpa minat. "Melihat apa?"

"Postingan foto terbaru Baekhyun."

Gerakan tangan Chanyeol terhenti. Dan dengan itu pertanyaan Jongdae telah terjawab.

Pria yang memiliki ukiran bibir unik itu mendengus, mengejek. "Kau bilang kalian hanya break beberapa bulan. Tapi sepertinya kalian bener-bener putus."

"Ani!" Chanyeol menyangkalnya lagi dengan cepat. "Kami hanya break, sungguh. Baekhyun tidak pernah berani memutuskanku."

"Lalu kenapa dia foto berdua bersama pria lain dengan pose imut begitu?"

Chanyeol mendengus geli, terlihat dipaksakan. "Kau tahu bagaimana tingkah Baekhyun bukan? Dia hanya bersikap sopan dengan temannya. Aku yakin pria itu hanya temannya."

"Benarkah?" Jongdae mengusap dagunya, berpikir layaknya seorang detektif. "Aku tidak yakin mereka hanya berteman. Pria itu bahkan lebih tampan darimu."

"Hah!" Chanyeol mendengus keras, bertolak pinggang di tempat, tak percaya dengan komentar sahabatnya. "Lebih tampan katamu?" Ia menarik nafas. Amarah tiba-tiba berkumpul di atas ubun-ubunnya. Ia menunjuk jongdae dengan tajam. "Kau sungguh tidak bisa melihat orang dengan baik. Jelas-jelas masih tampanan aku! Apa bagusnya dari wajah datar seperti dinding begitu, hah!" bentaknya. "Dan apa kau tahu? Banyak fitur kamera yang menipu di zaman ini. Bisa saja dari foto dia tampak bagus, tapi aslinya bisa saja dia jauh lebih jelek dari itu. Siapa yang tahu?"

Jongdae tidak tersinggung dengan nada tinggi Chanyeol, sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu. Ia malah berniat untuk semakin menggodanya. "Lalu kenapa kau tidak menemui Baekhyun lebih dulu untuk membuktikannya?"

"Untuk apa?" balasnya. "Dia akan menemuiku lebih dulu."

Jongdae tak habis pikir dengan tingginya kepercayaan diri Chanyeol. "Ini sudah delapan bulan Chanyeol. Temui saja dia duluan. Atau kalian tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi."

"Jika sudah takdir, kami pasti bertemu tanpa disengaja."

"Kau pikir ini drama?" Jongdae makin kesal sendiri. "Temui saja dia!"

"TI-DAK-A-KAN!" ucap Chanyeol penuh penekanan.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan keesokan harinya, disinilah Park Chanyeol. Berdiri sepuluh meter dari pintu depan gedung pusat penerbit majalah Ceci.

Dua jam lalu, Baekhyun memposting foto lampu bintang hiasan pohon natal, beserta tulisan di bawahnya. 'Yeey~ Karena besok natal, hari ini bisa pulang lebih cepat setelah jam makan siang! Selamat natal semuanya~'

Chanyeol melihat jam di arlojinya. Waktunya sudah tepat. Beberapa orang pun mulai berjalan keluar dari pintu depan gedung. Chanyeol menarik nafas panjang, merapatkan jaket musim dinginnya.

Ini sudah delapan bulan. Kemarin-kemarin terasa begitu lama, tapi setelah waktu terlewati, sekarang terasa begitu cepat. Seolah baru tadi malam mereka bertengkar, baru tadi malam Baekhyun menangis di hadapannya dan meminta putus padanya. Rasanya seperti baru tadi malam mereka berpisah.

Debar jantungnya mulai tak menentu. Seakan waktu di sekitarnya berjalan begitu lambat. Saat-saat langkah kaki Baekhyun mulai keluar dari pintu kaca geser otomatis. Saat-saat wajah cantik itu kembali muncul di hadapannya. Helaian rambut hitamnya kini berubah menjadi pirang, membingkai wajah cerahnya dengan begitu indah. Bibir mungil itu menyungingkan senyuman lebar bahagia, sesekali tertawa bersama orang yang berjalan di sampingnya.

Chanyeol tidak mempedulikan orang di sekitar Baekhyun. Netranya sudah terlalu fokus pada sosok mungil yang berjalan ke arahnya. Seakan dunia hanya ada dirinya dan Baekhyun.

Hingga langkah Baekhyun terhenti, menyadari sosok tinggi yang menghalangi jalannya, satu meter dari tempat Chanyeol berdiri. Setelah delapan bulan lamanya, kedua insan itu kini saling beradu pandang secara langsung. Senyuman Baekhyun perlahan menghilang. Sementara Chanyeol tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun, meski batinnya terus berteriak untuk melangkah ke depan dan membawa si mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya..

Namun pada kenyatannya, dalam waktu sepuluh detik, keduanya hanya terdiam, saling menatap netra masing-masing.

"Baekhyun?" suara di antara keduanya menyadarkan pikiran mereka. Baekhyun baru ingat tentang Sehun yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Siapa?" tanya Sehun tertuju pada pria di hadapan mereka. "Kau mengenalnya."

"Ah," Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol sebentar. "Dia Chanyeol," ia menatap ke arah Sehun lagi. "Seorang teman."

Ada sesuatu yang seakan menekan dada Chanyeol saat kata 'teman' yang diucapkan dari bibir Baekhyun sendiri memperjelas hubungan mereka saat ini. Chanyeol melirik wajah pria yang menganggu mereka. Pria yang sejak tadi berjalan beriringan dengan Baekhyun sejak keluar dari gedung dan membuatnya tertawa, wajah yang sama dengan pria yang ada di foto selca Baekhyun kemarin. Rahang Chanyeol tiba-tiba mengeras."Siapa?" tanyanya juga dengan nada yang lebih tajam pada pria asing di depannya.

"Dia juga temanku, Oh Sehun namanya," balas Baekhyun dengan nada ringan. "Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu ya, jadi bagaimana kabarmu?" Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, tampak ramah. Berbanding terbalik dengan prediksi Chanyeol sebelumnya. Ia pikir Baekhyun akan marah padanya, atau bertindak kasar mengingat bagaimana akhir hubungan mereka sebab kesalahan Chanyeol yang terlalu banyak pada Baekhyun. Atau mungkin, Baekhyun akan menyambutnya lebih bahagia lagi karena Chanyeol berinisiatif menemuinya lebih dulu setelah delapan bulan ini mereka putus hubungan sama sekali.

Namun kenyataannya, Baekhyun bersikap biasa seolah Chanyeol _**hanyalah**_ teman lama.

"Chanyeol?" bahkan cara Baekhyun memanggilnya tampak biasa saja.

"Aku baik," balas Chanyeol singkat, menahan gejolak tak mengenakkan di dadanya. "Kau?"

Baekhyun mengangguk sangat ringan. "Aku juga sangat baik." Chanyeol tak yakin apa itu terselip arti sindiran atau tidak. Seperti, 'aku sangat baik setelah putus denganmu'.

"Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Baekhyun mempertanyakan kehadiran Chanyeol di depan gedung tempat kerjanya.

"Hanya kebetulan lewat."

"Lalu?" tuntut Baekhyun, itu belum cukup memuaskannya. "Kenapa kau berhenti di sini?"

"Hanya iseng."

"Oh." Baekhyun mengangguk ringan. "Kalau begitu sampai jumpa."

"Tunggu." Chanyeol mencegat langkah Baekhyun. Ia berdehem. Baekhyun menanti apa yang akan dikatakan pria tinggi di hadapannya. "Mau ku antar pulang?"

Baekhyun berkedip. "Ah, itu..."

Sehun tiba-tiba merangkul bahu Baekhyun. "Maaf bung. Kami sudah buat janji lebih dulu. Iya kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Lalu tersenyum seadanya pada Chanyeol. "Bahkan jika aku tidak memiliki janji lain, aku tetap tidak ingin merepotkanmu Chanyeol. Annyeong." Sedikit menundukkan kepala, bersikap terlalu asing bagi Chanyeol. Baekhyun beranjak melewatinya dan sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan tangan Sehun yang masih merangkul bahunya. Mereka berdua menuju tempat parkir mobil. Tanpa sekalipun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol.

Setelah keduanya pergi, Chanyeol melirik ke pinggir jalan. Tempat di mana ia memarkirkan satu-satunya kendaraan yang ia punya saat ini. Bukan sebuah mobil milik kantor kejaksaan yang biasa ia bawa, melainkan sebuah scooter matick sederhana yang baru ia beli sejak mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaannya.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol merasa begitu malu pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

"Apa kujual saja apartement dan scooter-ku untuk membeli mobil baru?"

Jongdae menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan aneh. Malam ini Jongdae baru pulang dari siaran radionya, dan ia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan kehadiran Chanyeol yang duduk di atas sofa ruang tengahnya sambil menggumakan hal-hal aneh. Semakin hari Chanyeol semakin bertingkah aneh di mata Jongdae.

"Apa kau sudah gila?" ledek Jongdae.

Chanyeol menghela nafas lelah, merebahkan kepalanya di atas sandaran sofa. "Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Jongdae meminum soda dari kaleng di tangannya, duduk di samping Chanyeol. "Kenapa tidak kembali saja pada keluargamu? Dengan begitu kau tidak perlu berjuang seorang diri lagi seperti saat ini."

Chanyeol tak membalas saran Jongdae. Tak ada niatan untuk membahas mengenai kehidupan keluarganya. Ia berinisiatif untuk membicarakan hal lain. "Aku benar Jongdae. Pria dalam foto itu hanya temannya Baekhyun."

Jongdae hampir tersedak. "Kau menemuinya?"

"Tidak."

Jongdae memutar bola mata dengan bosan. Tak ingin memperdebatkan hal tak penting mengenai Chanyeol yang benar-benar menemui Baekhyun lebih dulu atau tidak ingin mengaukinya. "Jadi... bagaimana?"

"Apanya?"

"Kau ditolak?"

Chanyeol duduk dengan tegak. Harga dirinya seolah diinjak saat Jongdae tersenyum mengejek padanya. "Tidak!" sangkalnya cepat. "Tidak ada seorang pun yang sedang ditolak di sini Jongdae."

"Lalu?"

"Apa lagi?"

"Besok natal. Kau tidak ingin menemuinya?"

Chanyeol mendengus kasar. "TI-DAK." Jawabnya penuh penekanan. Ia berdiri, beranjak pergi, menghindar dari pertanyaan Jongdae yang mungkin akan menyudutkannya lagi.

"Bodoh," Jongdae meledeknya sambil tersenyum geli.

.

.

.

.

.

"Delapan bulan," Sehun mengusap bibir gelas berisi wine di tangannya. Model tampan itu sedang duduk sendirian di depan meja bar –yang merupakan bagian dari fasilitas apartemen mewah miliknya. Pandangannya menerawang, berpikir.

Ia sudah memberi waktu selama delapan bulan untuk Baekhyun sejak putus dari kekasihnya. Selama itu pula, Sehun melihat Baekhyun tampak baik-baik saja dan tak pernah sekalipun membahas tetang mantan kekasihnya itu lagi. Apalagi tadi siang Sehun memperhatikan tingkah Baekhyun tampak biasanya kala bertemu kembali dengan Chanyeol. Begitu pun saat mereka pulang bersama, Baekhyun tampak biasa saja.

Sehun tersenyum, meminum segelas wine. Ia bergumam kecil. "Kurasa sudah cukup." Suara dentingan gelas berbunyi saat diletakkan kembali di atas meja. "Saatnya memulai langkah baru," lanjutnya tanpa menghilangkan senyuman.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya dengan air keran. Menatap bayangan dirinya dari pantulan kaca wastafel di hadapannya. Ia berpikir. "Oh Sehun," gumamnya. Kening Chanyeol berkerut. "Aku seperti pernah mendengar nama itu."

Ia terus mengulang nama Oh Sehun di pikirannya, sebuah nama yang sudah menganggunya sejak pertemuannya dengan Baekhyun tadi pagi, mencoba mengingat dimana ia pernah mendengar nama itu.

"Ah, molla." Ia menyerah. Mengambil handuk digantungan, lalu mengelap wajahnya. Chanyeol berbalik. Baru saja hendak keluar kamar mandi saat sebuah kenangan tiba-tiba datang ke dalam pikirannya. Pertengkaran pertamanya dengan Baekhyun satu tahun setelah mereka jadian, itu berarti sekitar enam tahun yang lalu. Saat itu Chanyeol pertama kali melanggar janji ketemuan mereka karena alasan tertentu. Baekhyun marah dengan kesalahan Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol yang terlalu lelah balik menyalahkan sikap kekanakan Baekhyun.

" _Kau tidak lebih baik dari Oh Sehun!" teriak Baekhyun murka._

" _Siapa lagi itu, hah?"_

" _Kekasih pertamaku waktu High School."_

" _Oh, jadi sekarang kau membawa nama mantan?" Chanyeol semakin tersulut emosi. "Kalau kau masih mengingat namanya, kenapa kau tidak kembali saja padanya, sialan!"_

Kaki Chanyeol melemas, ia bersandar pada dinding dingin kamar mandi. Pandangannya menerawang pada memori itu. Terus berputar seperti kaset rusak, seolah senang menghukum penyesalan Chanyeol saat ini.

"Sial," umpatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Tumpukan salju menghiasi sudut-sudut jalanan. Ornamen dan hiasan natal memanjang di setiap pintu-pintu rumah dan kaca etalase toko. Alunan musik natal juga terdengar di berbagai toko maupun cafe. Pagi cerah untuk menyambut hari natal.

Sebuah toko bunga memiliki pengunjung pertamanya hari ini. Oh Sehun, pemuda tampan bersurai coklat, menggunakan mantel jas biru sepanjang paha dengan balutan jeans di kaki jenjang, melangkah masuk dengan begitu menawan. Arah matanya meneliti ke susunan rak pot bunga, memilih bunga mana yang akan ia ambil. Perempuan penjaga toko dengan senyuman ramah pun bertanya padanya.

"Itu," Sehun menunjuk kumpulan tanaman bunga warna putih.

"Mawar putih," penjaga toko tersenyum ramah. "Pilihan bagus tuan."

...

Di sisi lain, Chanyeol menggaruk belakang kepalanya, bingung. Pemuda tinggi berjaket abu-abu itu juga sedang berkunjung ke toko bunga yang berbeda dari Sehun. Seorang wanita tua pemilik toko menghampiri Chanyeol yang berdiri di depan tokonya. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan?"

"Ah," Chanyeol ragu, tapi akhirnya ia mengangguk. "Bisa ambilkan aku mawar merah?"

"Berapa tangkai tuan?"

Membayangkan wajah Baekhyun, Chanyeol tersenyum. "Satu saja cukup."

...

"Ingin berapa tangkai tuan?" tanya perempuan muda penjaga toko bunga tempat Sehun berkunjung.

Dengan senyuman tipis, Sehun menjawab. "Setangkai."

.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo belum datang?" tanya Baekhyun dengan sedikit berteriak sambil membuka kulkas.

Minseok yang sedang menghias pohon natal di ruang tengah, balas berteriak. "Dia bisanya nanti sore baru ke sini. Meski sedang natal, hotel tempat ia bekerja tidak bisa tutup begitu saja."

Baekhyun cemberut. Ia berjalan menghampiri Minseok. "Kurasa persedian nanti malam tidak cukup untuk kita bertiga. Aku akan pergi belanja hari ini."

"Mau kutemani?"

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa pergi sendiri. Hyung lanjutkan saja menghias pohon natalnya."

"Baiklah."

Baekhyun menghilang ke kamarnya. Mengambil mantel hitam musim dingin. Memakai penutup telinga warna putih, dan melilitkan syal merah di lehernya. Ia siap untuk keluar rumah.

.

.

.

.

Mobil convertible mewah silver milik Sehun berhenti di depan pagar Baekhyun. Tak lama sebuah scooter melewati mobil itu dan berhenti tak jauh di depannya. Sehun keluar dari mobil. Chanyeol membuka helm dan turun dari scooter motornya

Dari arah sisi timur Sehun berjalan menuju pintu pagar, sementara dari arah barat Chanyeol berbalik dan juga berjalan menuju tempat yang sama. Keduanya baru terhenti saat jarak mereka sekitar lima meter, setelah menyadari kehadiran masing-masing di hadapan mereka.

Sehun meneliti penampilan pria tinggi di hadapannya, sampai arah matanya terhenti pada setangkai mawar merah di tangan Chanyeol. Begitu pula dengan Chanyeol yang melihat mawar putih di tangan Sehun. Keduanya lalu saling menatap. Tanpa kata, mereka sama-sama tahu bahwa tujuan keduanya sama. Dan secara tak langsung, dari tatapan mata yang berubah tajam, keduanya mengibarkan sinar peperangan.

Di saat yang bersamaan, Baekhyun baru keluar dari pintu rumah. Langkahnya langsung terhenti melihat dua sosok pria tinggi yang berdiri berhadapan di muka rumahnya. Baekhyun berkedip. Menatap kedua sosok itu dari dua arah berbeda dengan pandangan bingung.

"Ada apa ini?"

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To be continue...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **_o0o_**

 **2 - EX**

 **_o0o_**

 **Review?**

 _ **~Sayaka Dini~**_

 _ **[**_ _ **23 Januari**_ _ **2017]**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A/N:

Niat awal pengen update saat natalan, tapi karena urusan real, akhirnya tertunda... lalu sudah janji ikutan update bareng di tanggal 21 januari dalam peringatan ultah author PrincePink, tapi lagi-lagi, tidak bisa karena keperluan mendadak lagi... Dengan penuh penyesalan Aya minta **maaf-maaf sebesar-besarnya** pada sesama author chanbaek yang update bareng kemarin dan kepada para reader yang udah menunggu lama. Sungguh, Aya **minta maaf...**

...

Segala kritik dan saran akan aya terima dan bisa menjadi pertimbangan untuk bekal plot selanjutnya. Karena jika boleh jujur, aya punya dua plot berbeda untuk akhir yang berbeda dan tentu saja pada pairing yang berbeda. Dan aya masih bimbang ingin mengunakan paring yang mana untuk mengakhiri cerita ini...

So... ungkapkan komentarmu~~ ^o^

BIG Thanks for all reviewer and reader~ I love u~


End file.
